Putain de binoclarde
by Eikaow
Summary: Conneries, conneries, conneries.
1. Chapter 1

****Titre :**** Putain de binoclarde

****Pairing :**** Levi x Eren

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****UR, Romance, Humour

****Disclaimer : ****Personnages à Hajime Isayama. Mise en scène, tournures et situation d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

****Note :**** Hello,

On ne se connait probablement pas, je m'incruste un peu dans ce fandom pour le coup... Enchantée, lol. J'ai écrit cette chose il y a peine quelques jours et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser... Ce sera un two-shot je pense, parce que je préfère commencer doucement et j'appréhende un peu de connaitre votre avis, à dire vrai. C'est toujours super effrayant de débarquer sur un nouveau fandom, mon dieu. Soyez cléments, par pitié XD merci.

Sinon, il n'y a pas de lemon ici, ce sera l'objet de la seconde partie mais j'ose espérer que je me suis pas trop chié dessus pour cette première partie. Notamment pour le caractère des personnages... * croise les doigts * . J'ai beaucoup hésité aussi sur le prénom de Heichou... Au début, j'avais opté pour Rivaille mais avouons-le c'est pas très beau.. Cette manie de tout romaniser... Du coup, j'ai opté pour ce qui revient le plus, à savoir Levi. Je sais que Livaï est peut-être ce qui convient le mieux mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis qu'un petit mouton sur ce coup. Pardonnez-moi. Aussi, j'ai vu la série animée et je me mets juste aux scans ( dieu que c'est moche... ) donc je ne connais pas tout de l'univers de SnK, donc si vous trouvez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à l'indiquer. Je m'excuse également s'il reste des fautes. Voila voila !

J'espère tout de même que vous passerez un bon moment à la lecture et je vous dis, à bientôt pour la suite :)

****-x-x-****

« Hanji, je vais finir par te buter. »

La dénommée étira un immense sourire amusé en direction du caporal dont l'aura meurtrière était monté d'un cran en l'espace de cinq malheureuses minutes ; depuis qu'elle avait débarqué en trombe dans sa chambre, en somme. Levi lâcha un nouveau soupir dépité et lui envoya un regard meurtrier tout en conservant sa position immobile, sur le canapé, une jambe replié contre son genou. Depuis quelques jours, la bigleuse était devenu une nouvelle crasse à ajouter à la longue, très longue liste, des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter en ce bas monde. Une liste somme toute nouvelle, mais pourtant simple et concise : Les titans, la saleté, Hanji Zoe et Eren Jaeger.

« Oh allez, Levi, si tu réagis comme ça, c'est parce que tu sais que je dis la vérité !

- Oy binoclarde, grinça t-il amer, ses yeux gris fusillant l'enquiquineuse ici présente, A ce que je sache, je peux toujours t'envoyer manger le mur, là, tout de suite. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, son sourire __colgate ___- et un poil psychopathe aussi... ___- __restant indéfiniment planté sur son visage avant de se courber et exécuter un semblant de révérence absolument ridicule aux yeux du caporal dont la veine présente contre la tempe avait triplé de volume. Ne pas se jeter sur elle pour lui faire manger ses dents, ne pas se jeter sur elle... Le pire étant que tout ceci amusait hautement la scientifique, et il le savait. Il savait qu'elle savait. Bref, tout le monde savait.

« Veuillez me pardonner, caporal-chef Levi ! » S'égosilla t-elle, la voix exagérément criarde et grotesque.

Il allait vraiment finir par commettre un meurtre. C'était officiel, Hanji Zoe était la plus gigantesque plaie qui existe, après les titans... Et il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'allait finalement pas revoir l'ordre de ses priorités : Se débarrasser de cette folle d'abord puis éradiquer tous les titans ensuite. L'idée était alléchante. Erwin lui taperait probablement sur les doigts, à juste titre. Hum. Pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à fiche de ce que pensait le blond mais... Il restait son supérieur direct. Et en y pensant bien, la folle aussi était son supérieur... Vaste connerie. Quant à Moblit, il irait probablement pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps face à la disparition de sa précieuse patronne. Qu'il arrête de tourner autour du pot et s'avoue enfin qu'il veut se la faire, ça réglerait bien des emmerdes. A commencer par, ne plus venir le faire chier pendant ses rares heures de pause.

Conneries.

Le fait étant que présentement, et ce cinéma demeurait depuis un petit moment déjà, Hanji venait donc lui casser les oreilles avec, selon elle, une information de premier ordre. Et quelle information... Levi en aurait surement ri si il n'était pas lui. La jeune femme était folle à lier, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Depuis la formation de leur escouade et l'intégration d'Eren Jaeger - frisson d'énervement - dans leurs rangs, sa vie était passé d'anarchique et profondément complexe à purement et simplement chaotique. Il se demandait même si tout ceci n'était pas un euphémisme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il s'en ficherait comme de son premier titan, mais hélas... Hanji faisait partie de cette théorie du chaos. Elle en était à l'origine et en bonne psychopathe qu'elle était, elle lui en avait même parlé, l'air de rien, comme si c'était quelque chose... De normal... Or ça ne l'était pas... C'était...

« Sérieusement, il me fait de la peine !

- J'en ai rien à foutre. »

Le caporal fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et décroisa la jambe pour venir poser ses coudes contre ses genoux, l'agacement le gagnant un peu plus. Conneries. Conneries. Conneries. Partout. Tout le temps.

Hanji leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de venir se planter devant son homologue qui releva les yeux vers elle, l'assassinant de son regard gris et polaire. Elle poussait tout ceci un peu loin aujourd'hui, elle le savait, mais face à quelqu'un d'aussi borné et irascible que Levi, elle se devait de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

« Écoute Levi, je me fiche de ce que __toi ___t_u penses mais tu ne peux nier que le gamin en pince pour ta __fabuleuse __personne. » Affirma t-elle en ancrant ses mains contre ses hanches.

Une nouvelle fois, un long frisson d'inconfort parcourut le corps du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité alors qu'elle lui balançait, une fois de plus, depuis des semaines, la même vaste connerie, donc. L'existence même d'Hanji Zoe et ses dires étaient de gigantesques blagues mais il devait avouer qu'ici, cela prenait un cran au dessus. Et le pire, __le pire__... C'est qu'elle était unanime. Elle était formelle : Eren Jager, ce sale morveux était attiré par lui. Etait-il utile de préciser qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, qu'il s'en foutait royalement et que, hormis pour l'avenir de l'humanité et sa sauvegarde, l'existence du gamin lui faisait l'effet du flaque de boue sur son parquet ? Jaeger était bruyant, sale, grande gueule et actuellement bon à rien en manœuvres tridimensionnelles ainsi qu'en transformations titanesques. Autant dire qu'avec ce merdeux, la sauvegarde de l'humanité en prenait un sacré coup dans l'aile.

Quant à Hanji, cette femme était une déviante en devenir. Plus aucun doutes là dessus.

« Tu sais ce que je peux pas nier ? Mon envie de te botter le cul. Si un jour, tu te fait bouffer par un titan, je jure sur ma propre vie de lui attribuer les honneurs et de le prendre comme animal de compagnie, assena t-il alors, une grimace de profond dégout à l'appui. Maintenant, tires-toi, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Oui elle était son supérieur, aspirant au rang de commandant comme Erwin.. Mais merde, elle lui cassait les pieds trop souvent et de manière trop répétée. Au moins le major Smith comprenait rapidement quand il poussait trop loin les nerfs du caporal. Concernant Hanji, c'était une autre histoire... Im-per-tur-ba-ble.

« Pfff, c'est pas gentil, monsieur la congère ! » Bouda la scientifique, gonflant les joues et le fusillant du regard.

Levi ne lui adressa pas plus d'attention tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel à nouveau et le traitait intérieurement de crétin fini. Ou peu-être de con... Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, Levi était un con, d'autant plus quand il s'agissait de Jaeger. Selon, elle, le fait qu'il passe ses nerfs sur la jeune recrue était déjà un signe évident en soi à ce que l'irascible brun ne voulait pas s'avouer.

Très bien, elle n'allait pas insister outre mesure cette fois-ci... Mais pas de doutes que le caporal n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle à ce sujet. Et puis, elle était catégorique, le petit Jaeger en pinçait pour lui ; Au début, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait simplement d'admiration comme beaucoup en ressentent pour le caporal-chef mais rapidement, en prenant en flagrant délit de reluquage intensif le jeune titan, elle en avait conclu naturellement que la donne était légèrement différente... Légèrement ? Plutôt complètement différente ! Eren Jaeger, se croyant visiblement discret ou alors ne s'en rendant tout naturellement pas compte, faisait bien souvent pivoter ses yeux sur l'intégralité du corps du brun acariâtre ici présent. Un immense sourire avait garni ses lèvres quand elle avait aperçu la jeune recrue secouer vivement la tête après un regard trop insistant tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rose. La vision avait été la plus attrayante qui soit ! C'était subtil mais en bonne scientifique qu'elle était, la jeune femme était plutôt familière avec l'art de déceler les choses indétectables aux yeux du tout venant. Immédiatement, après cette petite scène, elle s'était dit qu'elle était en possession du scoop du siècle. Le soir même, elle mettait le caporal-chef au courant. Évidemment, elle s'était faite chassé à coups de pieds dans les fesses... Mais à force de persévérance, Levi commençait à l'écouter d'avantage ou du moins, à lui répondre. Certes en l'envoyant encore aller se faire voir ou en la menaçant de mort mais qu'importe... C'était déjà une belle évolution en soi. Ah la la... Elle poussa un autre soupir discret et fila s'emparer de quelques ouvrages présents sur l'unique table de la pièce avant de prendre la direction de la sortie en trottinant joyeusement.

« Au fait, si je me fait bouffer par un titan, je compte sur toi pour conserver le spécimen et l'amener à la brigade scientifique ! A plus ! » Fit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la pièce en un claquement sourd.

Le silence revint rapidement dans la chambre et le caporal s'installa de nouveau dans le fond du canapé avant de rouvrir doucement les yeux, un soupir blasé s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il se mit à fixer la fenêtre un moment alors que l'évidence lui vrillait le crâne. Insupportable. Obsédante. Dangereuse. Interdite.

Cette folle avait fini par réussir son coup : ses pensées concernaient un peu trop le morveux, dernièrement.

__« Putain de binoclarde... »__

****-x-x-****

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà sur le château et comme à l'accoutumée, Eren ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le jeune homme se retourna une nouvelle fois entre ses draps et ses yeux s'ancrèrent sur la pleine lune discernable derrière les carreaux de la fenêtre. La vision était apaisante. L'astre était blanc et très lumineux ; magnifique.

Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient en lui, à commencer par l'excitation quant à la mission qui leur avait été assigné, hors du mur. Intégrer le bataillon d'exploration était une nouveauté qui l'excitait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Les choses allaient réellement bouger désormais et tout ceci était le début d'une nouvelle ère dont il voulait devenir un des piliers. Il était désormais la carte maitresse de la lutte contre les titans et pouvoir les combattre était devenu sa priorité. Et puis, plus que tout, il ne voulait pas décevoir le caporal-chef grâce à qui, en partie, il en était arrivé là. Il savait que faire partie de la brigade du caporal Levi était présentement une chance énorme qu'on lui offrait. A la pensée de son supérieur, un frisson lui longea la colonne vertébrale et il se redressa sur son lit.

Encore.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et finit par soulever ses draps pour venir se poser au bord du lit, posant ses pieds nus contre le sol froid, dans une veine tentative pour chasser la chaleur qui commençait à envahir son bassin. Une grimace lui échappa. Penser plus que nécessaire à son supérieur – de cette façon notamment - était une autre nouveauté dont il se serait bien passé. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? D'abord sa famille - ou presque - se faisait massacrer par les titans, ensuite il découvrait qu'il pouvait, pour il ne savait quelles raisons, se changer en cette créature même contre laquelle il combattait et... Voilà qu'il se mettait à ressentir ces sortes d'émotions étranges pour son caporal ; celui-la même qui l'avait tabassé à mort lors de son audience, cet être froid, violent, impulsif et peu avenant ; un homme qui plus est... Celui qu'on désignait comme étant le plus fort de l'humanité. Et Eren avait eu le loisir de confirmer que ce titre n'était pas usurpé. Pouvoir admirer son supérieur en pleine action était une des choses les plus magnifiques qui lui avait été donné de voir; l'homme se mouvait avec une telle fluidité lors des manœuvres tridimensionnelles... Ses coups étaient rapides, brefs, concis, efficaces. A l'image de Mikasa qui avait elle aussi, un talent inné pour le combat.

Encore. Encore. Encore.

Le jeune soldat soupira en basculant la tête en avant. Voilà qu'il recommençait... Mélange d'admiration indicible et d'attirance devenue évidente bien que restant incongrue et déplacée... Non vraiment, il se serait volontiers passer de ce dernier point. Il avait à peine dix-sept ans, il n'avait au grand jamais eu de petite copine et ne s'était même jamais posé la question... Vivre avec la menace constante des titans ne permettait pas ce genre de choses, et subitement, il ressentait une forte attirance pour cette personne. Le caporal-chef Levi était a des années-lumières de ce pour qui il aurait cru ressentir ces choses étranges un jour... Vraiment. Et quoi de plus normal ?

__« Il y a vraiment TOUT qui cloche chez moi... » __Se fustigea t-il en portant ses mains contre son visage, ses yeux verts et emprunts de fatigue – mentale – fixant le dallage de pierre sous ses pieds.

Encore une fois, il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'oeil avant encore quelques heures. Le jeune homme soupira et troqua ses vêtements de nuit contre ceux de jour avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et de prendre la direction de la sortie. Marcher lui ferait du bien. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, déambulant silencieusement dans le château, les mains dans les poches, à la recherche de la fatigue nécessaire à ce qu'il rentre enfin pour rejoindre le pays des songes. Sa route bien qu'hasardeuse le menèrent face à la salle où tous se réunissaient pour l'élaboration des missions et où les repas communs étaient servis ; il distingua de la lumière sous la lourde porte en bois et se demanda un moment, qui pouvait bien être encore debout à cette heure. Il n'avait croisé personne, hormis, de loin, ceux qui étaient assignés aux tours de garde. Le jeune homme toqua doucement et ouvrit tout aussi lentement la porte, jetant un oeil à l'intérieur avant de suspendre son geste et de se raidir, droit comme un «i ». Il porta automatiquement son poing contre son coeur et prit la parole, fébrile :

« C-caporal-chef » Fit-il, solennel.

Le sus-nommé était installé nonchalamment autour de la table, un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise et l'autre portant une tasse fumante contre ses lèvres. Il fit pivoter lentement ses yeux vers la nouvelle recrue et reporta aussitôt son attention sur son thé. Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit le gamin qui débarque. Hasard à la con. Bigleuse de merde.

Voyant que son supérieur n'était pas disposé à lui répondre, et tentant de calmer au mieux les battements de son coeur devenus anarchiques contre sa poitrine, Eren suspendit son geste militaire et adressa un nouveau regard à son homologue avant de faire un pas en arrière dans le but de rebrousser chemin. Le caporal voulait visiblement rester seul et il respectait cela, bien qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir se joindre à lui.

« Excusez-moi, bonne nuit Cap.. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, écarquillant subitement les yeux quand la chaise face à son supérieur se délogea brusquement de sous la table, l'invitant en une invitation muette à entrer dans la salle. Levi ne lui accordait toujours aucun regard, continuant sagement de siroter son breuvage, le visage à demi-caché derrière sa tasse. L'unique lampe à pétrole éclairant la pièce donnait a l'ensemble une atmosphère particulière, chaude et tamisée, et le caporal semblait se découper dans le décor. Eren inspira discrètement et expira tout aussi rapidement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et de refermer soigneusement derrière lui. Il s'installa sur la chaise délogée en des gestes qui lui semblaient gauches au possible. De son côté, Levi se retenait de lui lancer une réflexion bien sentie à la vue de son trouble. Merde, la bigleuse avait raison... Le gamin était comparable à une vierge effarouchée en sa présence.

« Insomnie ? »

Jaeger releva vivement la tête de ses mains moites qu'il s'était mis à triturer contre ses genoux et se mit à fixer son supérieur. Ce dernier avait reposé sa tasse contre la table et son profil était discernable face à la lueur de la lampe. L'ombre de ses cheveux retombant contre son front cachait d'autant plus ses yeux et le jeune homme secoua brusquement la tête en se giflant mentalement . Il méritait un oscar, l'oscar de la discrétion atteignant le zéro absolu.

« Oui... Je... Suis trop énervé pour réussir à dormir, expliqua t-il alors, continuant de triturer ses mains. Je n'arrête pas de penser à l'expédition à venir et...

- T'as peur, gamin ? »

Eren releva une nouvelle fois les yeux et un frisson d'embarras lui saisit le corps alors que son caporal le fixait désormais ouvertement. Son regard semblait ennuyé comme à l'accoutumée et ses yeux gris étaient aussi perçants et troublants que la présence même de son propriétaire. Être en compagnie seule du caporal-chef Levi était profondément grisant et le jeune homme se surprit à aimer ça. Un peu trop. Indubitablement. Il déglutit, toujours prisonnier du regard ténébreux.

« P-pardon ?

- Je te demande si tu ressens de la putain de peur. »

Levi l'observait trop intensément maintenant et le silence qui s'évertuait à entrecouper leurs paroles était devenu proprement infâme aux yeux du jeune homme. La vérité qu'il allait être sur le point d'avouer à son supérieur aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Je crois que.. Oui. »

Le caporal poussa un soupir et finit par se lever sous l'oeil scrutateur du plus jeune qui observait décidément putain de trop ses moindres faits et gestes. Il ne s'étonnait même plus des dires de la binoclarde à dire vrai, Eren Jaeger était aussi discret qu'une midinette. Tout ceci ressemblait à une risible farce et un maelström d'émotions se livrait bataille à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il voulait casser la gueule au gamin, lui faire une putain de morale à la con ou tout simplement laisser couler. Il ne savait plus. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Levi Ackerman se retrouvait de nouveau en plein conflit intérieur et c'était, cette fois-ci, non pas à cause des connards de gouvernements et de leurs agissements infâmes, ni des populations désœuvrées et aux portes de la mort, ni des titans qui agissaient pour décimer l'humanité... C'était à cause d'un stupide gamin. Un merdeux sans intérêt ni expérience. Un ado pré-pubère bouffé par ses hormones naissantes.

Merde.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur, gamin. »

Eren sentit son coeur fait un bon dans sa poitrine quand il entendit de nouveau la voix de l'autre homme alors qu'il revenait à sa place et posait deux tasses fumantes et odorantes face à eux, poussant lentement la sienne dans sa direction d'un geste las.

« Mais vous... Vous n'avez pas peur ! » Affirma t-il alors, immédiatement, oubliant dans la foulée de remercier son supérieur pour le thé.

Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et porta sa propre tasse contre ses lèvres, adoptant à nouveau la même position qu'il avait initialement ; un coude contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Après avoir vu des gens se faire tuer par milliers, d'autres se faire bouffer par des titans sous tes yeux pendant des années, tu apprends à l'endiguer la peur. Expliqua t-il vaguement. T'es obligé de plus ressentir de peur si tu veux pas crever comme une merde.

- Je veux devenir comme vous ! »

Le jeune homme s'était relevé brusquement et dardait son regard déterminé dans celui de l'autre homme qui avait haussé un sourcil. Merde, ce morveux était encore plus crétin qu'il ne pensait. Eren se rendit alors compte de son attitude quelque peu déplacée et bégaya un vague « désolé » dans sa barbe avant de se ré-assoir maladroitement, le rouge colorant ses joues. Levi ne laissait évidemment rien paraître mais l'homme sentait, qu'au fond de lui, une vague dangereuse et incongrue commençait à s'élever en lui. Vouloir être comme lui, hein ? S'il savait.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, merdeux. » Assena t-il, acerbe.

La voix était tranchante et polaire. Jager ne répondit rien mais lança un nouveau regard, cette fois-ci, nuancé de reproches à son supérieur. Il se fouetta aussitôt mentalement pour tant d'arrogance quand il croisa les pupilles teintées d'animosité de Levi par dessus la porcelaine blanche de sa tasse. Il était déjà allé trop loin, il le savait. Mais pourquoi, le fait qu'il veuille tant ressembler à son caporal semblait lui déplaire de la sorte? C'était la vérité... C'était...

« Dis-moi... Hanji m'a parlé de toi récemment, reprit le trentenaire, la voix redevenue étrangement calme. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? »

Putain.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'aventurait sur ce terrain miné ? Il ne devait pas ! Tout ceci devenait trop dangereux. Tout ceci était interdit...

Et Levi avait toujours eu un problème avec la notion d'interdit. La braver était, depuis longtemps, devenu son _leitmotiv_. Et encore une fois, il savait qu'il allait probablement faire une gigantesque nouvelle connerie. A chaque fois qu'il avait mis un pied dans ces trucs, il avait fait une connerie. Hommes ou femmes. Mais la tentation était trop forte, putain. Le merdeux continuait de le fixer, cette fois-ci l'interrogation se lisant sur ses traits d'adolescent a des années-lumières de sa propre existence. Il ne devait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Le gamin était trop jeune. Le gamin ne l'intéressait pas... Plutôt ne devait pas l'intéresser. Pas de cette façon.

Putain.

« Le major ? Je ne sais pas, caporal. » Répondit le jeune titan, fébrile.

Il ne savait visiblement pas. Dommage, Levi se surprit a penser qu'il aurait aimer le traiter de menteur, ça n'en aurait été que plus amusant. Parce que le comportement de Jaeger à son égard était semblable à une blague risible. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« T'as une petite copine, Jaeger ? »

Le jeune homme, qui entre temps s'était autorisé une gorgée de boisson, recracha le tout, sans autre forme de cérémonie. Levi grimaça aussitôt, dégouté par le comportement. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, le morveux était un porc comme tous ceux de son âge. Mais ce qui vraisemblablement changeait la donne, c'est que c'était bien un merdeux sale et braillard qui menaçait véritablement, à chaque minute supplémentaire, de lui faire commettre l'irréparable.

« Je... N-non, caporal. »

Intéressant.

« Et Mikasa ? »

Eren était rouge. De la sueur maculait sa peau de ci de là, sur son visage et son cou et Levi haussa un sourcil inquisiteur alors qu'il suivit des yeux une des gouttes qui descendait, insidieuse, la peau halée pour finir par disparaître derrière le tissus de sa chemise lacée.

« Mikasa est comme... Une soeur. Je.. Non, Fit-il en secouant la tête, n'osant plus le regarder outre mesure.

- Cette fille te chaperonne tellement que c'en est ridicule. Je me demande... Elle te tient la bite quand tu vas pisser ? »

La jeune recrue était comme statufiée, ne comprenant vraisemblablement pas le tournant que prenait les évènements. Comment en était-il arrivé à parler de Mikasa puis de son sexe avec son caporal, déjà ? Il n'était même plus sûr de s'en rappeler tellement tout ceci lui semblait complètement fou.

« Je... Ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, cap... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'autre homme s'était relevé brusquement ; Levi se dirigea dans sa direction et moins d'une demi seconde plus tard, Jaeger se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, sa chemise entre les doigts de son supérieur qui avait approché son visage du sien.

« Tu comprends vraiment pas, merdeux ? »

Aucun son supplémentaire ne sortit de la bouche du jeune titan dont les yeux étaient désormais semblables à des soucoupes. Les pupilles vertes étaient braqué sur celles, grises et orageuses, de l'autre homme et il pouvait clairement sentir le souffle chaud et fruité s'échouer contre son visage. Son coeur avait entreprit une cadence in-fer-na-le et il était certain que le caporal-chef pouvait le sentir contre ses doigts. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation déjà ? Qu'avait-il dit, qu'avait-il fait pour mettre son supérieur en colère ? Aucune réponse ne lui venaient présentement à l'esprit. Esprit qui semblait depuis peu s'être fait la malle alors qu'il se retrouvait dans une proximité incongrue avec l'homme qui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. Oh merde... Il priait plus que tout que son corps ne le trahisse pas de la plus basse des façons qui soit.

« C-caporal Levi... »

Le dit caporal avait rapproché son visage du sien jusqu'à venir perdre sa bouche contre son oreille, respirant contre sa peau de façon purement criminelle.

« T'es un gamin, Eren. Un stupide gamin ignorant. »

La voix était basse. Légèrement rauque aussi. Oh mon dieu. Le jeune brun se mordit la lèvre alors que son supérieur passait son genou entre ses jambes, tout en continuant de le maintenir fermement par le col de sa chemise. Levi était fou à ce stade, mais pas trop tout de même et il veilla soigneusement à ce que son genou ne vienne pas toucher un point sensible du gamin outre mesure. Il ne préférait pas savoir. Définitivement. Si Eren Jaeger était présentement en train de bander sous lui, il allait perdre complètement la raison. Il ne fallait _pas_ qu'il sache, bon dieu.

« Tu ne sais rien. Tout ce qui régit les interactions entre les êtres humains t'échappe, chuchota t-il, venant coller sa bouche contre l'oreille de son subordonné qui tressaillit violemment sous ses doigts. Il se permit même de mordre le lobe, sans douceur aucune, récoltant un gémissement plaintif. T'es un merdeux, Eren et si tu te concentrait d'avantage sur tes entrainements au lieu de penser avec ta queue, on aurait déjà fini cette mission de merde. T'es au courant de ça ? »

Et merde, il l'avait dit. La machine était bel et bien en marche. Et tout ceci était la faute de ce con de môme. Et d'Hanji aussi, accessoirement.

Sous lui, la jeune recrue tremblait de tous ses membres et alors qu'il éloignait sa bouche de son oreille pour venir ancrer de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, ce qu'il vit lui fit pousser, coupable, un long et grisant soupir d'envie.

Putain. De. Merde.

Sous lui, Eren le merdeux avait les joues rose, le souffle extatique, il se mordait la lèvre avec force, oppressant sa chair avec ce qui semblait être de l'urgence et du plaisir mêlés et puis ses yeux... Bon Dieu, ses yeux. Les yeux verts étaient assombris et brillants à la fois, plissés en une invitation muette à ce que définitivement, il lui fasse sa fête ici et maintenant. Jaeger ne cherchait même pas à se soustraire à ses gestes ni à cacher outre mesure ce qu'il en était réellement. Jaeger avait envie qu'il continue sa douce torture ; il pourrait lui faire les pires trucs ici et maintenant que cet abruti d'adolescent pré-pubère se laisserait religieusement faire et en redemanderait. Non, non, non, tout ceci était définitivement trop dangereux.

Levi jura à voix haute, faisant frisonner la jeune recrue. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ceci lui faisait autant plaisir ? Pourquoi est-ce que la véracité de cette information coulait en lui comme s'il venait d'avaler une tasse entière de son thé préféré ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait cette félicité manifeste au fait qu'Eren Jaeger soit bel et bien attiré par lui ? Et visiblement pas qu'un peu, à la vue de l'adolescent face à lui qui continuait de l'observer de manière aguicheuse, sans oser agir outre mesure. Grande gueule jusqu'au bout, hein ?

Bordel, il adorait ça.

« Arrête, morveux. » Sa voix fut plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais elle claqua tout de même tel un fouet dans le silence de la vaste pièce.

Prunelles grises et vertes se soudèrent à nouveau durement, dans un échange qui sembla durer des heures aux yeux du plus jeune dont la santé mentale lui faisait désormais cruellement défaut. Son coeur tapait contre sa poitrine avec une cadence infernale ; La proximité avec son caporal l'étourdissait plus que nécessaire et il ne parvenait pas/plus à cacher qu'elle lui plaisait également grandement. Beaucoup. Trop. L'évidence même. Et il avait décidé de lui faire comprendre. A ce stade, soit ça passait, soit ça cassait. Et il espérait hautement, à juste titre, ne pas se manger une correction maison.

« Caporal Levi... » Souffla t-il, alors, dans une ultime tentative.

La voix du braillard était basse, rauque et terriblement aguicheuse. Putain d'adolescent. C'est parce qu'il refusait de voir la vérité en face ou de s'avouer une quelconque folie de cet ordre mais il était prêt à jurer que le gamin était en train de l'allumer sans aucune once de honte. Vicieux, qui plus est ?

De son côté, Eren savait que son comportement était a des années-lumières de ce qu'il arborait en temps normal mais... Il ne parvenait plus à lutter. Il voulait plus. Tellement plus. Là, tout de suite. Et dans le même temps, ses membres refusaient d'agir, de peur de se faire rejeter en bonne et due forme. Ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, il en était conscient et il était hors de question d'avancer la venue de la chose en question. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir sentir le corps de son supérieur aussi proche du sien mais pourtant si loin. La main du caporal avait relâché sa chemise et s'était abattu contre le mur, près de son visage et bien que l'homme soit plus petit que lui, son aura imposante semblait l'écraser de toute part. Et son odeur... Un parfum fort, entêtant et affreusement excitant.

« Tu vas arrêter tes conneries et te recentrer sur ta putain de mission, merdeux. C'est clair ? »

Bordel.

Le gamin avait baissé les yeux, dévorant sa bouche du regard avec une liberté insolente. Ce crétin prenait décidément trop d'aise avec lui... Il allait devoir lui faire comprendre qui commandait. Cependant, ses dernières barrière mentales se brisèrent *et il jura une nouvelle fois tandis que son genou remontait lentement contre l'entre-jambe de la jeune recrue et venait caresser son érection bien présente sous le vêtement. Eren bandait comme pas permis. Il savait. Il n'aurait jamais du savoir puisque moins d'une seconde plus tard, sans grande surprise, sa bouche s'écrasait sans douceur contre celle du jeune soldat qui échappa un gémissement de surprise ; ses bras s'enroulèrent alors autour de ses épaules et les deux corps se collèrent avec urgence et frénésie.

Il aurait du le savoir. Non, il le savait au fond : Hanji Zoe était une plaie mais... Hanji Zoe avait _toujours_ raison.

Putain de binoclarde.

****A suivre...****


	2. Chapter 2

****Titre :**** Putain de binoclarde

****Pairing :**** Levi x Eren

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****UR, Romance, Humour

****Disclaimer : ****Personnages à Hajime Isayama. Mise en scène, tournures et situation d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

****Note :**** Hello,

Wahou... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire ! Je suis très heureuse de l'accueil que vous me faîtes... Vous êtes toutes adorables et je n'en reviens toujours pas d'un accueil aussi chaleureux ! Merci beaucoup ! Votre engouement me fait vraiment plaisir... Roh la la. **Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review : alonia, Chlorophyll ( Ouah. J'espère que ce second chapitre aura le même impact ;) ), M. Ac, Lithium Sodium, LottiettolrahC ( ton pseudo est assez chaotique... XD), Akatsuki Akisa ( C'est possible de dire autant de gentilles choses en un seul post et de surcroit parvenir à illuminer la journée de l'auteur du petit matin jusqu'au soir, comme ça ? ), Chazu & maneki et à ceux qui ont mis des alertes ou en favori. Merci !**

Je ne sais jamais vraiment quoi répondre en reviews, pardonnez-moi... J'ai toujours l'impression de dire de la merde ou d'en dire trop, snif. Mais sachez que tous vos dires me font très plaisir... Vraiment. Si vous le désirez vraiment, je peux vous répondre de manière personnelle, il me suffit de l'indiquer si vous voulez que l'on discute un peu de tout ceci ^^

Pour en revenir à la fiction, sachez que j'ai menti effrontément. XD En réalité, elle fera trois chapitres je pense parce que l'écriture m'a dirigé, et que je n'ai pas réussi à tout boucler en seulement deux malheureux chapitres... Ce n'était pas prévu, je vous assure. Ou alors je continuai et ce chapitre faisait trente kilomètres mais, c'est assez gênant quand des chapitres se révèlent être très ou trop chargé à mon sens donc j'ai choisi de couper encore, ne m'en voulez pas ^^ Aussi, je suis ravie de voir que je ne me suis pas trop foiré visiblement concernant le caractère des personnages, c'est cool, je suis vraiment contente !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !

**PS :** comme d'habitude, désolée s'il reste des fautes, c'est chiant d'être humain...

**PPS :** Je suis TROP contente que ça vous plaise ;) héééé

****-x-x-****

Une catastrophe. Encore.

Hanji soupira en secouant la tête. Elle porta une main contre son crâne qu'elle se mit à gratter puis, dans un mouvement las, vint doucement relever ses lunettes contre son front. Elle aurait pu se mettre à rire, aussi, accessoirement... C'était purement nerveux. Et quoi de plus normal face au tableau qui se présentait face à elle : Eren avait encore raté sa transformation complète en titan et présentement le jeune homme était fesses en l'air prisonnier de la nuque de son colosse dont l'ébauche du buste se dessinait derrière les couches de fumée qui se dissipaient doucement face à la brise légère. Grotesque, donc.

La scientifique détourna les yeux du tableau et porta deux doigts contre son menton qu'elle se mit à triturer tout en réfléchissant. Dernièrement, Eren n'était pas une flèche, c'était un fait. Le jeune soldat semblait même a des années lumières d'une concentration quelconque. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le perturber de la sorte ? Bon... Elle en avait une vague idée oui, plutôt une complète idée même. A ce propos, Levi était in-vi-va-ble en ce moment. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. Mais... A moins de se tromper, elle doutait que le capitaine grognon ait fait une quelconque action pour remédier à tout ceci. Évidemment que non... Lui demander de trancher sec, net et précis des titans, mister Ackerman répondait présent et plutôt deux fois qu'une, lui demander de parler – gentiment, tant qu'à faire - à un gamin qui a le béguin pour lui et arrêter de se voiler la face... Il n'y avait plus personne. A la base, le petit Jaeger n'était pas spécialement doué, tout ceci lui échappait et c'était normal.. Mais la situation, sa situation avec Levi ne faisait qu'empirer la chose, songea la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, peu importe l'issue de cette entrevue. Il fallait que le jeune garçon se libère de ce poids qui lui entravait les entrailles et lui emplissait la tête, plus que nécessaire.

Plus bas, dans l'espace vert prévu pour les entrainements personnels du gamin, des soldats étaient occupés à le tirer de la demi carcasse fumante du titan, braillant et s'égosillant à tout va. Finalement, le jeune homme fut sortie sans encombre de l'amas de chair et elle s'autorisa un soupir supplémentaire en avisant l'état de fatigue avancé de la jeune recrue. Tout ceci l'épuisait grandement et si en plus, il était déjà au ras des pâquerettes mentalement parlant, il était inévitable qu'ils allaient encore perdre un temps précieux. Et à ce stade, ce n'était plus vraiment possible. Elle replaça ses lunettes sur son nez en un geste devenu machinal et descendit rejoindre la troupe amassée autour du gamin.

« Vous pouvez vous disperser, je m'en occupe, indiqua t-elle à ses subordonnés. Eren, ça va aller ? »

Le jeune homme grimaça, le visage encore emprunt des stigmates dus à la transformation et la sueur maculant sa peau égratignée de ci de là.

« Major, je... Désolé.. » S'excusa t-il, la mine basse, les doigts crispés contre ses genoux.

Le gamin braillard et déterminé semblait s'être fait la malle et la vision qu'elle avait présentement sous les yeux lui fit, une nouvelle fois, de la peine. Le gamin semblait vraiment perturbé ces derniers temps et foi d'Hanji, elle allait trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire. Botter les fesses de Levi semblait aussi être une solution mais étrangement ce cas de figure la fit frissonner et elle préféra trouver une alternative plus sécurisante. Hanji Zoe était balèze oui mais Hanji Zoe n'était pas suicidaire. Mourir prématurément n'était pas – encore – dans ses projets.

« Eren, il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe ? »

Le jeune titan releva les yeux vers sa supérieure avant de couper tout aussi rapidement le contact et de secouer la tête.

« Non Major, il n'y a rien et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à effectuer une transformation complète... ! Je vous assure que...

- Est-ce que tu as parlé au caporal-chef Levi récemment ? » Le coupa t-elle.

Eren releva aussitôt la tête et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens pour se faire rapidement fuyants de nouveau puis il se mordit la lèvre dans une veine tentative visant à être discret. Raté.

Hanji soupira intérieurement. Bingo. Elle avait tapé dans le mille, évidemment. Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Ce n'était plus la peine de tourner autour du pot, outre mesure. Il lui fallait désormais des réponses, le temps était compté et la réussite de la mission reposait sur Jaeger. Or, selon elle, la donne était la suivante : Eren ne parvenait pas à se concentrer à cause de Levi et Levi n'avait du rien faire pour arranger la chose donc, le responsable de toute cette merde n'était autre que Levi. CQFD. Pour une fois que le brun atrabilaire était fautif de quelque chose, c'était une sacrée nouveauté, ha ha ! … Calmons-nous. Bref.

Levi était désigné fautif de retourner la tête du petit Jaeger, donc.

« Non, major. Le caporal-chef et moi ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis quatre jours. »

Ah oui, d'accord. Hanji secoua la tête, un soupir blasé s'échappant de ses lèvres. La fierté légendaire du capitaine des bataillons d'exploration. Ti-ta-nes-que.

Que s'était t-il passé pour que les deux hommes en viennent à s'ignorer ? L'initiative devait venir du caporal, évidemment, mais pourquoi agir de la sorte ? Troquer ses piques gratuites envers le gamin contre de l'indifférence ? Radical comme méthode, non ? Tout ceci ressemblait à une vaste dispute de couple, songea la jeune femme en pouffant dans sa barbe. Les deux soldats étaient des empotés notoires et l'un probablement plus que l'autre. Ce qui était amusant , c'était de songer que c'était le plus vieux et le plus expérimenté – en principe - qui était le plus incompétent des deux.

Alors oui, Levi était fort, Levi était imbattable, Levi avait la classe mais Levi était surtout une bille en ce qui concernait sa manière d'agir avec ses semblables.

Ah la la...

****-x-x- ****

Quatre jours. Quatre putain de jours.

Il était sur la bonne voie. Du moins... Il parvenait à endiguer avec brio le fait que Jaeger lui manquait. Enfin... Plutôt, son corps quémandeur du sien avec autant d'aplomb qu'un affamé face à de la nourriture, ses yeux verts plissés de cette envie urgente et indicible et ses soupirs semblables à un véritable appel au viol. Oui la machine s'était complètement emballé, la faute de ce sale gamin et de son attitude d'aguicheur notoire. Il n'avait, ô grand jamais pensé au merdeux de la sorte et maintenant, depuis qu'il s'était aventuré sur ces terres inconnues et pour le moins agréables, il n'avait qu'une envie : coincer Eren contre un mur et le faire crier de plaisir. Seulement voilà... Il y avait un « mais » dans cette merveilleuse entreprise. Ils étaient incompatibles. Ce n'était pas possible de songer une minute supplémentaire que ce morveux ayant la moitié de son âge et lui puisse en arriver à ce stade extrême. N'est-ce pas ?

Dieu sait que pourtant, bordel, il en avait envie. Avoir Eren qui se baladait devant lui revenait à agiter une tranche de viande sous ses yeux alors que son estomac criait famine. Ce petit morveux était devenu aussi tentant qu'un plat de victuailles et il lui fallait vraiment faire preuve de tout son self-control pour ne pas déraper. Ça avait failli être le cas d'ailleurs... A cette pensée, Levi fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement.

__**-. Flash-back .-**__

« Tu vas arrêter tes conneries et te recentrer sur ta putain de mission, merdeux. C'est clair ? »

Nouvel avertissement.

Levi avait la vague impression que ses dires sonnaient tellement faux qu'il aurait pu en rire probablement. Mais le fait étant qu'il ne put réfléchir d'avantage à son cas puisque ses yeux s'égarèrent à nouveau sur le gamin et ce qu'il vit lui fit, une fois de plus, perdre le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait encore à ce stade. Autant dire qu'il puisait dans ses réserves. Face à lui, Eren dévorait sa bouche du regard avec tellement d'insolence qu'un long frisson d'excitation lui vrilla la colonne vertébrale et il dut batailler pour ne pas le recadrer immédiatement face à pareilles libertés. Il n'était visiblement plus question d'un haut gradé et de son subordonné ; la donne semblait être tout autre et ce petit con de Jaeger semblait en profiter grassement. Pire, il affichait depuis de longues minutes déjà, un statut totalement nouveau et on ne peut plus vicieux. Il savait que le gamin était téméraire, mais il ignorait qu'il l'était aussi pour ce genre de situations et à fortiori, ce contexte. Putain de merdeux excitant. Il voulait résister, plus que tout, il le voulait. Il devait résister mais merde, Eren n'arrêtait pas de le fixer avec une envie évidente, et ses yeux oscillaient à présent entre le bas de son visage et ses yeux devenus orageux. Levi se doutait que son regard, celui qu'il posait présentement sur le garçon, devait être à des kilomètres de ce qu'il affichait en temps normal et ce petit vicieux dut le voir puisqu'un mince, très mince sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres rougies à force d'être malmenées. Putain, le gamin savait qu'il lui faisait e l'effet. Arrogant. Arrogant. Arrogant. Eren Jaeger était donc, en plus de tout ce qu'il avait cité précédemment, un petit arrogant notoire. Et tous ces traits de caractère propre au jeune titan, tous ces traits qui d'ordinaire le mettait de travers et lui donnait envie de le cogner, tous ces traits avaient ici l'effet totalement inverse. Il avait envie de lui faire sa fête. Il avait envie de chasser cette confiance et cette arrogance exacerbées propre à l'adolescent pour les troquer contre des choses beaucoup plus basses et primaires. Le visage de Jaeger, tordu en une expression de plaisir et d'abandon, voilà ce qu'il voulait voir. Le corps de Jaeger s'avilissant face au sien. Les cris de bien-être de Jaeger face à ses gestes. L'abandon pur et complet de l'adolescent alors qu'il s'occuperait de lui, comme il faut et de préférence, jusqu'au petit matin.

Le gamin le voulait. Pire, le gamin le cherchait. Il ne faisait strictement rien pour prouver le contraire ou se justifier quant à un quelconque malentendu. Ha ha... Conneries. Il n'était évidemment nullement question de malentendu. Tout était clair, trop clair même. Si clair que c'en était obsédant et profondément malsain, songea le caporal-chef en lâchant un long soupir désinhibé tandis que ses yeux scannaient encore et toujours, un peu plus fort même, le visage rougie de la jeune recrue. Eren était Tentation.

Il était foutu.

Puis, tout ceci bascula aussi rapidement que ça s'était amorcé. De son initiative, donc. Levi savait qu'il était trop impulsif et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé outre mesure, d'autant plus avec la vie de combattant qu'il menait et celle, décousue, qu'il avait eu étant plus jeune. Il était comme ça ; et que tout ceci ne convienne pas à autrui, il en avait strictement rien à carrer. Mais ici... Son caractère particulier et difficile se rappelait à lui de façon dangereuse et exacerbée. Le petit merdeux lui retournait complètement la tête et la folie le recouvrit alors intégralement quand, délibérément, il remonta son genou contre son corps. C'était délibéré. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache mais l'expression débauchée d'Eren dirigé vers lui, lui fit faire tout le contraire de ce a quoi il était convenu. Un éclair de folie supplémentaire le faucha quand il sentit. Tout, absolument tout. Là, sous son genou inquisiteur, le corps du gamin réagissait plus que positivement à leur rapprochement inopiné. Pu-tain.

Le brun acariâtre eut alors une furtive pensée pour la binoclarde et toutes les conneries qu'elle lui déblatérait depuis des semaines ; cette putain de binoclarde avait raison sur toute la ligne et même d'avantage. Jaeger avait un béguin pour lui, d'accord, mais ce qu'elle avait omis de mentionner c'est que Jaeger avait envie de lui ; physiquement parlant s'entend. Le morveux avait envie de lui. Bordel, cette information coula en lui avec tellement de félicité et de satisfaction qu'il esquissa un rapide micro-sourire avant de laisser son corps oeuvrer une fois de plus. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre celles du jeune homme qui échappa un gémissement de surprise tout en continuant de trembler contre son corps. Ce n'était visiblement plus des tremblements de peur mais bel et bien de plaisir puisque quelques infimes secondes plus tard, il sentit le gamin passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, avec une urgence manifeste. Jaeger prenait encore des libertés intempestives mais présentement, il s'en foutait allègrement. Dans ce genre de contexte, il préférait que le merdeux use de tout son caractère merdique pour qu'ils prennent d'autant plus leur pied. Oh oui, il le voulait hargneux, impulsif et quémandeur. Il le voulait affamé et complètement désinhibé, à l'image qu'il représentait quand il se changeait en titan. Un être incontrôlable, désordonné mais qui savait ce qui voulait et faisait tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il mordit doucement la lèvre du jeune homme, le faisant couiner d'envie. Eren ouvrit alors aussitôt la bouche et permit enfin le passage de sa langue avide contre la sienne. Son corps se pressa un peu plus, se colla avec empressement au sien, poussant d'autant plus le morveux contre le mur et bientôt il décollait son genou de son entrejambe pour venir y souder son propre bassin, montrant ainsi l'étendue des festivités de son côté également. On y était ; il venait de montrer l'évidence à Jaeger. L'évidence qui impliquait qu'il l'excitait et à fortiori qu'il avait envie de lui faire subir les premiers outrages ici et maintenant.

Un soupir affriolant glissa hors de la bouche d'Eren alors que Levi la lui dévastait, à juste titre, sa langue se révélant être une combattante ayant autant d'aplomb que son propriétaire. C'était bon. Incroyablement et définitivement bon. La meilleure des choses qui lui était donné de vivre. Le caporal-chef, bien que pressant et un poil brutal, embrassait follement bien. Les baisers étaient à l'image de la personne : excitants, grisants et emprunt de luxure. Levi était Luxure. Et le jeune homme savait que, aussi néophyte dans le domaine qu'il était, il avait néanmoins envie de se jeter la tête la première dans la fosse aux lions. Depuis le début, il le voulait. Depuis que ses yeux regardaient son supérieur non plus avec une simple admiration face au combattant expérimenté, mais avec une envie folle et éprouvante de son corps. Il ne savait plus quand ses sentiments s'étaient mués en cette forte attirance mais qu'importe puisque l'objet même de ses désirs était contre lui, à lui rouler le patin du siècle, contre ce mur froid et douloureux contre son dos. Et il y mettait tellement d'ardeur que le feu qui consumait désormais son sexe tendu menaçait véritablement de lui faire perdre les pédales. Il le voulait. Il voulait que Levi s'occupe de lui et de son corps. Plus rien, absolument plus rien n'avait une foutu importance. Des titans auraient pu débarquer qu'il continuerait honteusement à embrasser son supérieur, la culpabilité lui vrillant la tête de concert avec son envie de le déshabiller et de sentir son corps nu contre le sien.

« Caporal... »

Eren était à bout de souffle, son corps était bouillant de toutes parts alors que Levi cassait enfin l'échange, soufflant de façon erratique contre ses lèvres, les frôlant encore par à coup.

« Putain Eren... Je vais te baiser. »

Le jeune homme frissonna intégralement face aux mots crus, soufflés contre son visage avec ce ton de voix rauque et urgent.

« Faites moi ce que vous... V-voulez... Hn » S'entendit-il dire, honteusement, tandis que Levi plaquait sa main contre son bas-ventre tendu à l'extrême, discernable par dessus le tissu de son pantalon.

Le caporal se mordit la lèvre, refrénant au possible le sourire satisfait qui menaçait de prendre place sur son visage. Jaeger le petit merdeux était à sa merci. Entièrement, totalement. Le jeune titan était tellement soumis, laissant son corps à ses bons soins et il allait en profiter, oh oui. Il allait s'occuper de lui comme il le fallait. Le gamin en oublierait jusqu'à son propre nom et il viendrait, indubitablement, en redemander. La machine était en marche.

Seulement... Le destin en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

La conjoncture était clairement une chienne plutôt, songea le capitaine en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir adjacent à la pièce et un court instant plus tard, des éclats de voix retentirent dans la vaste pièce alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un groupe d'individus rigolant et plaisantant à tout va, la fatigue se lisant sur leurs visages. L'équipe de veilleurs dont le tour de garde venait de se terminer. Tout se passa rapidement et, Levi jura puis se décolla du gamin pour s'éloigner d'un mètre qu'il jugea convaincant et hors de tous soupçons. Il braqua son regard, glacial, vers les soldats qui, l'apercevant, se turent et firent aussitôt le salut militaire.

« Caporal-chef !

- Repos, bande de cons. » Grogna t-il après un court moment de flottement avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie, le pas rageur.

Les veilleurs s'écartèrent prestement et le regardèrent, médusés, n'osant broncher quant à la colère qui l'entourait telle une aura meurtrière. Levi sentit les yeux du gamin lui piquer la nuque cependant qu'il quittait la pièce, ne lui accordant pas un regard supplémentaire. Putain. L'apparition de ces guignols lui donnait envie, présentement, d'exploser un des murs défilant à ses côtés alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre d'un pas vif et colérique. Mais surtout... Lui rappelait plus que tout et de façon répétée et infâme qu'il avait bel et bien failli faire une gigantesque connerie. Il descendait le gamin en lui rabâchant qu'il pensait avec son service trois pièces mais il était finalement du même acabit, songea t-il, amer.

__**.- Fin du Flashback .-**__

Levi lâcha un juron agacé en repensant à tout ceci et la chaleur qui irradiait son bas-ventre à la pensée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Jaeger si ils n'avaient pas été interrompu alimentait avec force sa mauvaise humeur. Il était encore plus impossible à vivre que précédemment. Il était putain de frustré.

L'homme reposa la paperasse débile qu'il était en train de lire ; l'administratif l'avait toujours royalement fait chier, il parvenait à déléguer en temps normal mais là, les documents en question provenaient du Major Smith et ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir probablement vicieux à ce que ce soit lui qui règle ces rapports à la con. Il soupira en balançant son stylo contre le bureau et se recula, s'enfonçant dans son siège et basculant la tête en arrière alors que ses pensées divaguaient à nouveau.

Ainsi donc, la donne était devenue complètement différente. Le capitaine avait l'impression de devenir fou. Tout se bousculaient dans sa tête : Sauter le gamin, éradiquer les titans, cogner Hanji, rétablir la paix, envoyer crever tous ces connards véreux et sans scrupules qui se considèrent comme les piliers à la bonne cohésion des populations au sein des murs, découvrir la vérité sur tout ceci mais surtout... Là, tout de suite, en premier lieux, en tête de liste, rester éloigné d'Eren.

C'était nécessaire. C'était vital.

Certes, il voulait le posséder, de corps et d'esprit. L'adolescent était à lui. L'évidence lui sautait désormais à la gorge comme une bile infâme qui remonterait le long de son oesophage, lui rappelant, qu'aussi tentant, alléchant et évident que cela puisse paraitre, ça n'en restait pas moins une _t___rès__mauvaise idée. Un interdit certain et oppressant.

Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne devaient pas.

Et __tout __l'intimait à penser dans ce sens : Hanji car elle avait raison et donner raison à cette femme était pire que tout – fierté bonjour -, leur condition, leur quotidien imprévisible en tant que soldat, la condition d'Eren, son putain d'âge, tout... Merde, il restait un adolescent débile. Il ne pouvait pas le briser pour son simple plaisir. Parce que Levi savait... Il savait que, hormis le sexe, il ne pourrait rien lui apporter de plus. Il anticipait. Il anticipait le fait qu'Eren voudrait d'avantage... Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Ses putains d'yeux brillants de ce sentiment unique et complètement fou... Il était formel. Il rejoignait les propos de la bigleuse : Eren était amoureux de lui.

Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que Hanji Zoe devait __toujours __avoir raison ?

__« Tu fais chier, putain de binoclarde...»__

« Saluuuut Levi ! Fit une voix braillarde, de concert avec le vacarme assourdissant d'une porte qui claque. Sa porte. Alors, ça bûche ? »

Hanji Zoe avait l'art d'apparaître quand on pensait à elle. Elle devait être médium dans une autre vie. Ou casses-couilles de profession.

Le sus-nommé sentit aussitôt sa tension faire un saut périlleux. Journée de merde, décidément. Hanji s'approcha du bureau, sourire éclatant et joie de vivre manifeste sur le visage. Mais que quelqu'un lui enlève, par pitié... Que quelqu'un lui rappelle la dure réalité de la vie. Leur vie. De son côté, la brune échappa un_ « oups »_ intérieur en se souvenant que le petit grognon était d'une humeur massacrante dernièrement et le regard qu'il lui adressa la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle devrait être brève et ne pas – trop – tourner autour du pot. Ha ha, joie. Pas question de se défiler, elle avait un plan. Le plan ultime. Et Levi allait tomber la tête la première dedans, elle l'avait décidé.

« Oh des trucs d'Erwin... Chiaaant, commenta t-elle en avisant les documents en questions sur le bureau en bois.

- Pas autant que ta présence ici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Sois brève car comme tu peux le voir, je suis occupé.

- Oh arrête, tu peux être reconnaissant oui ! Je sais que ces trucs te font chier. » Gloussa t-elle en continuant de sourire bêtement.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Il porta une main contre sa nuque et fit craquer ses cervicales dans un bruit sinistre. Il fallait qu'il sorte, être assis à rédiger des rapports à la con et répondre à ceux en provenance des districts allaient véritablement avoir raison de lui. Il songeait même à rédiger une lettre de menaces à l'encontre de son supérieur blond. Sortir, donc. Il se leva en s'étirant mollement.

« Tu vas te décider à me dire pourquoi t'es là, oui ou non ? » Grogna t-il de plus belle à l'encontre de la jeune femme qui continuait sagement de sourire comme une attardée.

Le caporal songea même qu'elle pourrait ressembler à un titan, avec cette tête d'imbécile heureuse.

« Je... Heu.. Ha ha, je voulais te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi, fit-elle en se grattant la nuque, l'air de rien.

- ... Quoi ? »

Le caporal lui lança un regard suspicieux. Hanji sourit de plus belle, pas déstabilisée pour un sou et reprit rapidement :

« Tu allais sortir, non ?

- ... Et ?

- Tu voudrais pas aller me chercher un document important relatif à l'étude des titans, dans la salle des archives ? C'est une sorte de carnet marron, relié de cuir et...

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, contra t-elle sous le regard blasé dirigé vers elle. Je... Je suis attendu au département scientifique et je dois y aller immédiatement !

- Cette salle est dégueulasse, tu peux aller te...

- Mais Leviiii, s'il te plait ! Ça te coûte quoi ? Si je ne me trompe pas, il est posé sur le bureau principal et... Tu ne pourras pas le rater, il y a écrit _« Titan »_ en gros dessus.

- Demande à ton larbin, il se fera une joie de te servir. » Répondit-il cinglant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Hanji leva les yeux au ciel, de légères rougeurs sur ses pommettes. _« Dégueulasse »_ songea le capitaine en esquissant une grimace. C'était donc bien fondé, Hanji et Moblit faisaient plus que jouer aux cartes. Blague.

« Allez, c'est important et tu le sais ! Plus vite nous comprendrons le fonctionnement des titans, plus vite nous serons en mesure de...

- ... C'est bon la ferme. J'y vais. »

Profond soupir. Ne pas mentionner Jaeger. Ne pas mentionner Jaeger. Ne pas avoir ce genre de discussions à nouveau avec la scientifique concernant la jeune recrue. Pitié. Il se détruisait déjà la tête tout seul sans devoir partager ses états d'âme avec la brune. D'autant plus quand elle avait raison. _Surtout_ quand elle avait raison.

Hanji étira un immense sourire et se mit à sautiller comme un cabri en tapant victorieusement dans ses mains. Une victoire ? De ?

Elle gigota à nouveau de manière grotesque et lui intima d'y aller tout de suite car elle avait besoin des documents en question pour les heures à venir puis quitta la pièce en la claquant aussi fort que quand elle fut entré. Cette fille n'avait aucune classe et savoir-vivre, c'était officiel. Levi soupira à nouveau et passa une main las dans sa chevelure ébène. Il était exténué. Tout ceci le fatiguait et il se décida à revenir se reposer, une fois la course terminée. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté... Les archives étaient probablement la pièce la plus dégueulasse du château. Enfin, les jeunes recrues étaient censé l'avoir nettoyé... Il aurait du vérifier, tiens. Y mettre les pieds était le dernier truc auquel il pensait. Une dernière insulte bien sentie envers la scientifique et Levi se mit en route pour le royaume de la poussière et de la crasse. S'il ne trouvait pas l'ouvrage en question dans les deux minutes après son entrée, il repartirait comme il était venu et rien à battre de ce que pourrait dire la bigleuse. Fallait pas pousser. Il s'enfonça d'un pas lent dans les profondeurs du château, et après un dernier escalier, pénétra enfin dans le couloir correspondant. Une fine lueur était discernable sous la porte et il souffla de dépit avant de pousser le large portail en chêne puis de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Major, enfin ! Je... J'ai trouvé ce que vous... » Fit alors une voix connue. Bien trop connue. Merde. Merde. Merde.

Levi se stoppa net en tombant nez à nez avec le gamin qui dézinguait chacune de ses pensées depuis un peu trop longtemps maintenant. Eren se stoppa également, son corps devenu tel un piquet et la surprise se lisant sur son visage avant de faire tomber ce qu'il tenait en main et de se mettre à rougir comme une midinette. Encore.

Le hasard, hein ? Mon cul !

Tout devenait clair, Hanji Zoe allait payer.

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

****Titre :**** Putain de binoclarde

****Pairing :**** Levi x Eren

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****UR, Romance, Humour

****Disclaimer : ****Personnages à Hajime Isayama. Mise en scène, tournures et situation d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

****Note :**** Coucou,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais pour ma défense, Noël, les fêtes toussa... voilà. C'est suffisant et c'est, à juste titre, la vérité :) Vous vous êtes goinfré ? Et concernant vos cadeaux ?

Comme toujours, je suis ravie de l'attention que vous portez à cette fiction, ça me touche beaucoup car j'essaye vraiment de faire au mieux pour retranscrire ce que je veux, où je veux aller, comment je veux l'exposer etc. C'est pas toujours évident mais bon... Je ne vous apprends rien ^^ C'est pourquoi, savoir que vous aimer est vraiment un soulagement. Si vous n'aimez pas aussi, remarquez, il faut penser à l'indiquer pour aider tel ou tel auteur à se sortir les aiguilles du pied, si je puis dire. Dans tous les cas, merci à vous ! Je vais vous répondre ici, d'ailleurs car votre engouement est vraiment superbe :

****MAc :****** ( sans le point car le site ne veut pas, diantre... ) Sacré Eren, lui aussi est tombé dans le panneau... C'était pourtant écrit en gros dessus « C'est un odieux piège visant à rassembler les deux nuls et à nourrir le yaoiste lambda » ... Merci encore pour ta review.**

****P'titeLilith :****** J'avoue, c'est un peu gros de couilloner Levi comme ça mais que veux-tu... Hanji est balèze aussi, on a tendance à l'oublier. Et casse-couilles aussi...ça... Et c'est visiblement pour s'en débarrasser et fuir le fait de devoir remettre le sujet « Eren » sur le tapis que notre capitaine favori à accepté... *rires*. Voilà. Merci à toi, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ci.**

****Guest :****** Moi aussi, je t'aime. Vraiment. Très fort. *wink***

****Chazu :****** Effectivement, Eren est un peu hum soumis... Enfin c'est plutôt à prendre comme de la déstabilisation pure et dure en fait. Avouons-le.. On se retrouve devant un béguin, on devient aussi pâquerette qu'une marchande de fleurs bien connue habitant à Midgard. Il faut pas lui en vouloir, ;) Merci encore, j'espère pouvoir combler un peu tes attentes ici également.**

****Chlorophyll :****** Bon que dire ? J'espère que tu vas commenter ce troisième chapitre ? *Rires*. Je me moque, mais vraiment, je suis ravie. Ce que tu dis me fait très plaisir et j'en suis honorée, crois-moi. Je fais de mon mieux et j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire mais vraiment... Je ne cautionne pas le fait de réveiller ta fille. La pauvre. Plus tard, dis-lui bien que c'est la faute d'Eren et de Levi et non de Eikaow... XD merci ;)**

****Hinanoyuki :****** J'en suis bien consciente... La vie est Frustration. ;)**

****MadLu-chan :****** Hey coucou, merci de me suivre aussi ici. Chuis trop ravie, ouais madame ;)**

****Shukumei Mikomi :****** La suite c'est tout de suite, merci et bonne lecture.**

****Akatsuki Akisa : ******_« Plus l'attente est longue, plus la satisfaction d'arriver au meilleur moment sera grande »_**** ha ha... Tu as tout dit, on dit merci à la demoiselle ! ;) merci encore pour tout.**

****Oli-chan :****** Salut, bonsoir, tu vas bien ? Noel était bon ? Quels sont tes cadeaux ? Toute première fois, tou-toute première fois ! … Argh... Oui, c'est la première fois et visiblement je ne chie pas trop dans la colle... :'( merci infiniment pour tes dires, ça me rassure vraiment beaucoup, tu n'as pas idée. J'espère que cette suite continuera à te faire penser de telles – gentilles – choses... Je suis comblée, merci merci merci.**

****Anubseth : ******Bien sûr, voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)**

Voilà voilà, concernant les reviews du chapitre précédent. Désolée, j'ai toujours l'impression de dire de la bouse en réponse mais le fait étant que, vraiment, je suis très heureuse de l'intérêt que vous porter à cet écrit. Vous êtes superbes, merci.

Sinon, heu... Je vous le dit maintenant ou pas que ce n'est pas encore le dernier chapitre ? Ha ha... Rangez vos armes... :'( je sais. Je sais. Croyez-moi, je sais. Mais que dire... ? C'est la faute de Levi et Eren ( surtout Eren en fait, ce noob notoire... ) . Mais bon, il faut le temps qu'il faut, hein. Mais soyez sans craintes, vu la conjoncture, le lemon, que dis-je ? la consécration sera bel et bien pour un quatrième chapitre. Je vais plus pouvoir y échapper là, xD. Voyez par vous-même. J'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre accessoirement. L'écriture, etc, un peu galère sur pas mal de plans. Mais bon, j'ai réussi à boucler, c'est le principal.

Merci encore, pardonnez-moi et bonne lecture.

****PS :**** Désolée s'il reste des fautes, as usual.

****PPS :**** J'ai ajouté mes adresses Facebook sur mon profil, si l'envie vous vient de venir discuter ou autre. C'est possible, c'est réalisable... C'est...

Amusez-vous bien, Bonne année en avance !

****-x-x-****

« Titan » écrit en gros dessus, hein ?

Blague.

Encore une fois, si Levi n'avait pas été Levi, il en aurait surement ri. Ça aurait été essentiellement nerveux, d'ailleurs. Mais concernant la nervosité, le capitaine des bataillons d'explorations était rodé ; ce sentiment débile ne le concernait pas. Pas plus que d'autres aussi inutiles et sujets à perte de temps. Et puis quoi encore ?

En revanche la colère et l'agacement... Paroxysme ou presque.

Concrètement, la situation, ici présente, était tellement grotesque qu'elle collait définitivement, avec brio à la binoclarde. Auteure ou fautive - c'est selon - de toute cette mascarade. Levi réprima avec force et subtilité néanmoins un grognement blasé. Seul un profond soupir à fendre l'âme et emprunt d'agacement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, faisant sursauter doucement la jeune recrue face à lui. Le pire des scénarios, donc. __Le pire__. Ce qu'il cherchait à tout prix à éviter : Se retrouver seul à nouveau avec le morveux. Bordel. Plusieurs choses se bousculaient encore en lui, plus que jamais, mais là, foutre une tannée à Hanji Zoé semblait être au premier plan malgré la montée en flèche de sa libido alors qu'il assimilait une fois de plus, avec horreur et un certain plaisir malsain tout de même, qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul avec Eren.

La salope. La gigantesque salope. Elle avait osé. Bordel de dieu.

Et lui était tombé dans le panneau, comme un vulgaire débutant. Il venait de se faire couillonner en beauté par cette conne de bigleuse. Colère contre lui-même. Serrer le poing discrètement. Avaler la pilule en silence. Se calmer. Souffler. Bon.

Son regard était teinté d'animosité, il le savait mais plus que la présence de Jaeger à quelques pas de lui, c'était bel et bien le plan foireux de la binoclarde qui le mettait profondément de travers et le fait, le fait somme toute complètement absurde qu'elle donne son aval à une relation de ce genre entre eux. En témoigne la mise en place de cet odieux guet-apens. Parce que concernant Levi et sa formidable capacité à se retenir en présence du gamin, tout ceci était un misérable casse-pipe. Oui, parfaitement.

Putain. De. Merde.

Les yeux gris avaient alors croisé ceux vert de la jeune recrue et aussitôt ce dernier s'est mit à déglutir bruyamment et briser l'échanger visuel, le rouge s'éparpillant sur toute la surface ou presque de son visage. Levi, imperturbable, souda d'autant plus son regard sur le jeune homme.

Face à lui, des tas de feuilles en tous genre éparpillées un peu partout autour de ses chaussures, Eren triturait ses mains de manière gauche et malhabile tandis que ses dents malmenaient ses lèvres avec autant de rythme, si ce n'est plus. Le caporal ignorait si toutes blessures faite par lui-même fonctionnaient mais, si le gamin continuait à détruire sa lèvre inférieure de la sorte, il allait probablement finir par se transformer en titan – ou du moins en semblant - ici, au beau milieu de la salle d'archives. Blague. Le merdeux était fébrile, visiblement mal à l'aise et comble de l'ironie, ses yeux vert observait tout sauf lui, donc. Jaeger n'osait même pas le regarder. Il semblait fixer un point vague quelconque, près du sol, derrière lui. Le silence était proprement infâme et le caporal-chef songea, une nouvelle fois à tort oui oui oui mais merde... Il songea que quitte à se bousiller la lèvre, il aurait très bien pu l'aider dans son entreprise en venant la lui mordre, sans autre forme de cérémonie.

De son côté, Eren tentait comme il pouvait de refréner les battements de son coeur devenus anarchiques. Près de cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas croisé son supérieur ou du moins n'avait pas eu de confrontation directe avec lui. Et là, ils se retrouvaient brusquement face à face. Tout ceci était un peu trop d'un coup songea t-il, fébrile, alors qu'il parvenait, de moins en moins, au fil des minutes, à organiser ses pensées. Que faire ? Que dire ? Que... ?

Il n'arrivait même pas à soutenir le regard de son supérieur qu'il savait braqué sur lui depuis de longues et oppressantes secondes. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ou avaient failli faire lors de cette fameuse nuit entretenait avec brio son statut de meuble notoire. Il était statufié, assailli par ses souvenirs gourmands et son corps se réchauffa instantanément, occultant la honte qu'il se payait à avoir fichu l'intégralité de ses recherches pour le major Zoe au sol. Merde, il était un soldat ! Il était téméraire et grande gueule en temps normal ! Un peu trop oui... d'ailleurs se bastonner avec Kirschtein de temps en temps était devenu monnaie courante dans l'enceinte du mur mais ici... A partir du moment où il avait été assigné à la brigade du caporal-chef Levi, la donne avait complètement changé. A partir du moment même où celui-ci l'avait tabassé dans le tribunal, à dire vrai. A peine avait-il posé ses mains sur lui, douleur ou non, Eren s'était senti profondément attiré par lui. Un brin masochiste ? Probablement... Non, complètement. Puis … Tout s'est emballé. Tout est devenu chaotique. Il foirait ses entrainements ainsi que ses ses transformations et ses pensées s'éparpillaient constamment vers son supérieur. Il _était_ maso.

Tomber amoureux du type qui l'avait tabassé à mort... Oui, maso.

Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Mais tout ceci n'était pas à la hauteur de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti cette fameuse nuit, lorsque l'équipe de veilleurs avait terminé sa garde. Levi s'était brusquement éloigné de lui, avait reprit son masque naturel froid et intransigeant puis, sans un regard en arrière, sans un regard vers _lui_, avait quitté la pièce. Les jours suivants ne furent qu'indifférence et … Et quoi d'ailleurs ? De la souffrance, assurément. Pour lui. L'attitude de son supérieur à son égard lui déglinguait la tête et bouffait son moral avec autant d'aplomb qu'un titan face à sa proie. Que le caporal-chef lui fasse vivre un enfer constant, oui oui triple oui. Qu'il se mette à l'éviter et à ne plus le considérer outre mesure du jour au lendemain, non. __Putain non__. Maso, donc. Il ne pouvait pas. Eren savait, il savait qu'il était au bout du rouleau. Il ne pouvait plus en supporter d'avantage.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent, bon sang.

La situation était proprement ignoble dans la tête du jeune homme et … Il fallait qu'elle prenne fin ici et maintenant. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à ordonner ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à agir en conséquence. Il fallait qu'il occulte le fait que le capitaine Levi lui retournait le coeur, le corps et le cerveau – rien que ça ; jusqu'à sa simple présence. Durant ces cinq jours, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir... Se détruire la tête pour être plus exact mais qu'importe. Il se l'était enfin avoué à lui même une bonne fois pour toutes : Il le voulait. A tous niveaux. Corps et coeur et il savait, à juste titre et dans une certaine mesure que ce second point serait le plus difficile à obtenir. Il ne fallait pas être diplômé d'état pour comprendre ça, Levi n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'embarquer dans une relation. Impossible. L'idée même qu'on puisse le museler d'une façon ou d'une autre sonna dans la tête du jeune homme comme la chose la plus ridicule qui soit. Et c'était la vérité. Il ne connaissait rien à la vie de son supérieur hors de celle concernant la lutte des titans mais il pouvait affirmer qu'il était seul taulier de son existence. Il savait. Et quelque part, il l'avait toujours su. Mais si il y avait bien un trait de caractère propre au jeune titan c'était sa détermination. Greffée à sa volonté. Cette volonté, pire cette envie indicible et somme toute nouvelle de vouloir appartenir à son supérieur et inversement.

Tellement.

Il le voulait tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Presque constamment. Tomber amoureux était donc la chose la plus douloureuse qui existe ? La douleur mentale face à celle, physique hein ? Aucun challenge. La première gagnait haut la main.

Amusant. Ironique, même. Dans ses maigres souvenirs, sa mère lui avait dit une fois que c'était une des choses les plus merveilleuses qui soit. Evidemment. On évite de dire aux gamins qu'être amoureux, c'est se casser la gueule au sens propre comme au figuré.

Un rapide sourire contrit vint prendre place sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Repenser à tout ceci provoqua un intense frisson désagréable dans son corps et le retour à la réalité en fit de même. Sa réalité. Eren Jaeger avait à peine dix-sept ans, aucune expérience dans ce domaine pour le moins délicat et était tombé éperdument, complètement et assurément amoureux de son supérieur masculin, violent, colérique, peu avenant et sans conteste plus âgé que lui. Et le monde allait mal. Les titans étaient en recrudescence, et la bataille faisait toujours rage au sein des murs.

Merveilleux.

Levi continuait d'observer le gamin, impassible. Presque une minute, une pauvre et longue malheureuse minute qu'ils étaient là, bêtement, face à face – ou presque- à alimenter le silence et le pathétisme de la situation. Jaeger ne le regardait toujours pas. Putain. Il commençait doucement à sentir que l'agacement s'emparait intégralement de lui. Par vague. Ne pas agir, être immobile... Pire, spectateur, n'était pas dans sa nature. Ce n'était plus à prouver que le capitaine des bataillons d'explorations était un homme d'action. Observer le gamin à quelques pas de lui, visiblement en plein conflit intérieur, commençait à lui faire perdre de nouveau les pédales. Eren était toujours aussi rouge et mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient encore rivés au sol et des froncements de sourcils incessants lui faisait plisser le front de manière décousue.

__« Putain, arrête de réfléchir gamin. Je le fais déjà assez. »__

Et c'était vrai. Trop même. Trop. Putain de trop.

Jaeger n'était surement pas au courant que lui aussi se déglinguait la tête à propos de tout ceci. A propos d'eux. De ce qu'ils avaient fait. De ce qu'ils avaient failli faire. De ce qu'il, lui Levi, avait envie de lui faire. Constamment. Ici. Maintenant. Cette nuit. Et la nuit d'après.

Envie. Envie. Envie. Envie...

__« Agis bordel, Eren ! Montre-moi que t'es pas qu'un stupide braillard qui obéit sagement aux ordres ! Transgresser les interdits, passer outre les règles c'est ton putain de truc aussi hein, morveux ! »__

Désir. Désir. Désir...

Levi bouillait. Son souffle se faisait plus rauque, passant la barrières de ses lèvres avec une lenteur infâme. Il se retenait. Il se bloquait. Il dressait des barrières gigantesques juste pour éviter, encore, de passer pour le connard de l'histoire. Juste pour éviter, pour s'éviter de sauter une nouvelle fois sur le merdeux.

Une minute. Depuis quand passer pour un connard aux yeux de Jaeger était sujet à réflexion ? Pire... Depuis quand, le fait d'agir comme il le faisait quotidiennement était sujet à interrogation ?

Putain. Eren Jaeger était l'unique fautif de tout ce merdier. Son poing se serra, ses ongles s'enfonçant avec force dans la paume de sa main alors qu'un long et puissant soupir s'échappait de sa bouche. Merde. Il pensait avoir été discret mais le fait que le gamin relève prudemment son regard brillant vers lui, fut la preuve du contraire.

Enfin.

Prunelles vertes et acier se soudèrent violemment, intensément. Le caporal-chef dut réprimer autant qu'il put son impulsivité et la chaleur qui gagnait, en corrélation avec ses états d'âme disparates, son bassin de façon grisante et absolue. Rester éloigné de Jaeger, hein ? Quand il ne l'avait pas dans son champ de vision, l'entreprise était somme toute facile – du moins faisable -... S'éloigner de lui quand celui-ci était à deux pas, l'observant prudemment, ses yeux brillants d'appréhension et d'envie... Cette envie non dissimulée, bordel... C'était une autre affaire. Et Levi savait. Il s'en était rendu aussitôt compte : Rester loin d'Eren l'empêchait de commettre l'irréparable. Depuis le début, il savait. Ne pas l'avoir dans sa ligne de mire était le répulsif le plus efficace qui soit. La solution.

Et ça, Hanji l'avait, semblerait-il, bien compris également. La garce.

A ce moment précis, bien qu'encore profondément remonté contre elle pour son plan à deux balles, Levi songea alors également à la remercier en bonne et due forme. Parce que les faits étaient là : il se trouvait présentement face à Eren, son pied, le gauche, tapant par intermittence contre le sol avec agacement et sa jambe fébrile à force d'être réprimée dans le sens inverse. Le sens opposé à ce qu'il aille pousser le morveux contre l'étagère la plus proche. Un signe. N'importe quoi. Que le merdeux lui fasse un putain de signe pour qu'il balaye toutes ses barrières débiles d'un simple revers de main. Putain, depuis quand avait-il besoin de sa permission ? Depuis quand, cherchait-il son approbation pour lui tomber dessus tel un rapace sur sa proie ? Il savait qu'Eren avait autant envie de lui que lui le voulait. Il le savait. Tous les deux le savaient ! Tout avait été parfaitement clair. C'était même obsédant tellement c'était clair. Merde.

Il n'en fit cependant rien puisque le morveux avait de nouveau coupé le contact, clignant des yeux comme s'il venait de se brûler tandis que sa lèvre inférieure se faisait à nouveau malmener avec force, la confusion et l'embarras l'encerclant à nouveau comme une seconde peau. Levi jura intérieurement ; il était à deux doigts de l'apostropher pour lui rappeler qu'il restait le seul à l'autoriser à baisser les yeux de la sorte. Le gamin était à lui. _Bordel_, il recommençait.

Il n'avait aucun droit de penser de la sorte... Il n'avait pas le droit de s'approprier Eren comme si c'était un animal. Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme il le faisait. Et se rendre compte de tout ceci, pire l'accepter, l'ébranlait au plus haut point.

Il ne devait pas... Il ne fallait pas... Et ce même si tout, absolument tout en Jaeger l'électrisait. Son putain de caractère de merde, ses sales manies, sa peur, ses doutes, sa volonté, sa détermination, son attitude insolente et grossière, son non-respect des règles instaurées, sa voix braillarde encore emprunte des sonorités propre à l'adolescence, ses cheveux constamment en bataille sans aucune classe ni ordre quelconque, ses grands yeux vert chargé d'émotions en tous genre et dont présentement sa lecture s'en trouvait stoppé car ces derniers étaient de nouveau rivés au sol. Tch. Putain, toutes ces conneries propre à l'adolescent le faisaient réagir et il s'en trouva une nouvelle fois foutu. Définitivement et incontestablement foutu.

Si les titans n'avaient pas sa peau, c'est Jaeger qui l'aurait. Nom de Dieu.

« Tu rangeras ton bordel, gamin » fit-il finalement, le ton de voix sec et autoritaire alors qu'il tournait les talons pour rejoindre la sortie.

Oui. Bon choix. Définitivement. Mettre de l'espace. Continuer comme il avait commencé. Entretenir l'éloignement. Vital. Nécessaire. Urgent.

« Caporal ! Attendez... Je... »

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, le brun acariâtre se stoppa une nouvelle fois et fronça violemment les sourcils. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et tourna simplement la tête pour souder ses orbes orageuses sur son bras. Plus précisément sur la main du morveux qui enserrait doucement son membre par dessus sa chemise blanche.

Horreur. Une sainte horreur. Levi Ackerman exécrait par dessus tout qu'on le touche. Les rares personnes ayant tenté l'expérience avaient gagné un aller – souvent simple - à l'hôpital ou étaient tout simplement morts. Et présentement, Eren Jaeger osait. Ce petit merdeux bandant prenait des libertés insolentes, encore.

Et il adorait ça. Ce petit démon tentateur était officiellement le seul qui puisse le toucher de la sorte. Bordel, oui.

Mais bon... Levi restant Levi, il se retourna légèrement et releva les yeux, adressant un regard glacial au jeune homme qui le lâcha aussitôt, marmonnant un vague mot d'excuse à peine audible qui s'envola aussi vite qu'il est venu.

« Écoutez... Je voudrais, bégaya t-il, se mordant la langue de concert, faisant hausser un sourcil sardonique à son supérieur face à pareille vision, Je voudrais vous parler... Je veux dire, il faut qu'on parle. S'il vous plait. »

Parler, hein ? Mettre des mots sur ce qui les attiraient comme des aimants ? Cette chose singulière qui faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser avec rationalité et bon sens, préférant le langage corporel à l'explication superflue ? Ordonner des actions et des gestes de l'ordre de l'impulsivité et de l'instinct - primaire, oui certes... ? Chiant. Le capitaine avait envie de répliquer que ce n'était pas nécessaire ou alors, dans une moindre mesure, qu'ils pourraient le faire après qu'il l'aurait fait jouir. Au moins trois fois. Pour commencer, doucement. Mais ça...

« T'es au courant, gamin, que tout ça est l'œuvre de la binoclarde ? »

Eren sursauta légèrement en entendant à nouveau la voix rauque de son supérieur et releva les yeux vers lui en secouant doucement la tête. Tout ça quoi … ?

« Le major ? Non... Je..

- Tch. »

Oui Eren était tentant à souhait. Oui Eren l'excitait comme c'est pas permis en ce bas monde mais surtout, Eren restait définitivement un petit naïf ignorant. Et peut-être que ça aussi, ça lui plaisait un peu trop. Il plissa les yeux et vit l'embarras prendre à nouveau place, plus que jamais sur le visage de la jeune recrue alors qu'il comblait légèrement l'espace les séparant encore et faisait un pas efficace dans sa direction, se retrouvant à moins d'un mètre de lui, ses yeux braqués dans les siens. Merde. Le corps de l'adolescent semblait déjà bouillant et il lui sembla ressentir les effets de cette chaleur insidieuse au sein de son propre corps, avide. Se rapprocher de lui, coller son corps au sien, putain oui.

Evidemment, une demi-seconde plus tard, le morveux coupait l'échange visuel, tournant la tête, et se mit à fixer une fois de plus ce putain de point invisible à ses côtés. Levi lâcha un soupir agacé et vint alors brusquement attraper le visage du jeune homme. Il l'emprisonna entre son pouce et son index et le tourna avec obligation vers le sien, sans douceur, le faisant grimacer.

« Arrête ça, morveux.

- Cap-Caporal... »

Jaeger devait le regarder. Jaeger devait garder constamment ses yeux rivés sur lui. C'était un ordre. Un ordre indirect mais un ordre tout de même. Il y avait des choses en ce bas monde qui restaient immuables et le regard chargé d'envie du morveux dirigé sur lui, tout le temps, en était une. Levi l'avait décidé, point barre. Il approcha son visage du sien, faisant se mélanger leur souffle. Dangereux. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir la respiration basse et lourde de son homologue contre son visage. Merde. Il n'avait pas oublié. Rien du tout. Impossible. Impossible d'oublier le souffle chaud et enivrant de son supérieur mêlé au sien, extatique. Ses soupirs contre sa propre bouche, contre son cou et son oreille... Un violent frisson de plaisir lui vrilla la colonne vertébrale, faisant fi de la prise douloureuse des doigts du capitaine contre sa mâchoire et qui se raffermirent aussitôt.

« J'ai dit, arrête _ça_. » Fit une nouvelle fois la voix froide, l'ordre claquant dans le silence de la pièce.

Jaeger réprima une grimace alors que les doigts marquaient un peu plus sa joue et que son visage était à nouveau maintenu férocement face à celui de l'autre homme. Leurs yeux se soudèrent alors une nouvelle fois ardemment et, sans grande surprise, le jeune titan ne put empêcher ses pupilles de s'ancrer ensuite sur les lèvres tentantes face à lui. C'était comme un réflexe. Un automatisme. Levi était tellement proche de lui. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques infimes centimètres des siennes et forcément, il ne lutta pas outre mesure pour montrer honteusement ce qu'il désirait plus que jamais, à cet instant. Une poupée. Dès que son supérieur posait les mains sur lui, son corps ne répondait plus de rien et il devenait une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, livrée sur un plateau. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait. C'est ce qu'il faisait. Se livrer de lui-même au caporal-chef Levi. S'offrir. S'abandonner complètement. Après tout, lui n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine et l'autre homme semblait savoir y faire à la perfection. Même plus que ça.. Levi, avec à peine une parole, un regard ou un simple geste, savait faire partir son corps en free-style complet. Encore une prouesse digne de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité ; celle d'être devenu en à peine quelques temps, l'homme capable de faire ce qu'il voulait d'Eren Jaeger. Absolument tout. Et le jeune titan espérait, à juste titre, que le caporal n'était pas trop fou non plus... Car, avec une honte indicible et une culpabilité écrasante, il aurait été capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi si ce dernier le lui demandait.

« Parler, hein ? » Reprit la voix basse, sarcastique.

Le brun lâcha mollement le visage du jeune homme et doucement, très doucement, avec une lenteur manifeste, l'effleurant à peine, il fit courir ses doigts sur le cou face à lui, récoltant les frissons immédiats caractéristiques de l'épiderme sous son toucher et un faible gémissement plaintif lui parvint aux oreilles.

« Oui... Hn... Il le faut.. V-vraiment. Haa-a ! »

Un gémissement supplémentaire s'échappa des lèvres du jeune titan alors qu'il se retrouvait brusquement poussé contre la lourde étagère derrière lui, la main salvatrice quittant sa peau pour venir s'abattre avec force, parallèlement à sa jumelle, de chaque côté de son visage. Il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois piégé du corps de son supérieur et l'information résonnant en lui avec une euphorie manifeste.

« Je crois pas que t'aies besoin que je t'explique la suite des opérations, Jaeger. Il me semble que pour ça, t'es assez intelligent, non ? »

Le dit-Jaeger envoya un léger regard empli de reproches à son supérieur, lui faisant échapper un soupir narquois. Le faciès bougon de la jeune recrue lui donnait présentement envie de lui abaisser son pantalon et de lui tailler une pipe, sans autres formes de cérémonie. La machine était à nouveau en marche, indubitablement, s'emballant crescendo au fil des minutes. Interminables minutes. Levi avait, sans aucune surprise aussi de ce côté là, balayé depuis un moment déjà tout ce qui ne concernait pas le merdeux et son visage tordu en une expression de pur plaisir alors qu'il s'enfoncerait en lui jusqu'à plus soif. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. _Rien_.

A l'exception près que...

Il se décolla alors rapidement du corps chaud face à lui et ancra à nouveau ses yeux plissés dans leurs confrères brillants de cette lueur verte, miroir incontestable du ressenti du gamin à ce moment présent. Eren le voulait. Encore. Férocement. Ses yeux étaient la meilleure des preuves qui soit. Et lui ne devait pas être mieux. L'aura qui l'entourait devait être un livre ouvert ayant pour titre – et pas des moindres - , deux points, ouvrez les guillemets : « Je vais baiser, Eren Jaeger. Fort. Efficacement. Immédiatement. Et toutes personnes ayant la stupidité, mieux l'envie suicidaire, de débarquer en ces lieux à cet instant verraient automatiquement leurs existences prendre fin ici et maintenant. ». Fermez les guillemets. Point, à la ligne.

Net et concis.

« Tu vas aller fermer cette putain de porte, morveux. Parce que, ni toi ni moi ne voulons qu'un connard ne débarque une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas ? … »

C'était subtil mais, à nouveau, Levi lui laissait le choix. A deux pas, immobile, son expression redevenue neutre et ne le trahissant en rien, le caporal attendait sagement que l'autre daigne bouger, lui offrant ainsi sa réponse quant à la suite.

« … Ou alors, tu peux te tirer et continuer ta petite vie comme si de rien n'était, reprit-il rapidement. Je serai pas rancunier et toi et moi, on en restera au stade hiérarchique du « t'es un soldat, je suis ton supérieur et tu m'obéis » ; J'attendrais rien d'autre de toi que tu mènes ta mission à bien. C'est clair ? »

La balle était dans le camp du gamin. Ce dernier observa à son tour son vis-à-vis, dans une veine tentative pour obtenir quelques autres explications. Inutile. La folie avait déjà, depuis longtemps et concernant le capitaine, envahie les moindres recoins de son cerveau mis à mal. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas se tirer comme une fleur. L'idée même de le faire, à ce stade, lui parut tellement ridicule qu'il en aurait probablement ri.

« Vous savez quel..., déglutit-il, Je... L-le choix que je vais... Faire. Il est déjà fait depuis longtemps. »

Un micro-sourire vint orner les lèvres du plus âgé. Bordel, Eren était la gourmandise la plus tentante qui soit et il allait grassement pécher en l'emmenant avec lui dans les affres de la luxure. L'enfer, le paradis.. Ces conneries. Aucun problème, il y a bien longtemps qu'il cultivait une vie de damné. Et Eren lui rappelait avec brio que le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'était d'y céder. Bordel, oui.

« Ta réponse, donc ? »

Nouveau regard soudé au sien. La suite. Plus que tout, que la suite prenne forme et qu'ils arrêtent ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, se renvoyant tel une bombe prête à exploser la responsabilité qui les incombaient bel et bien tous les deux quant au choix qu'ils avaient fait. En connaissance de cause. Et la bombe était là. Indubitablement. Amorcée. En attente de la délivrance. Et cette libération, c'est le gamin qui la mit en route. Eren souffla une bonne fois pour toutes, serrant le poing et un regard déterminé à l'appui, il passa aux côtés de son supérieur, le frollant délibérément. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux, l'odeur caractéristique lui emplissant aussitôt les narines. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'observer les gestes du morveux. Le bruit de la porte qu'on ferme et le cliquetis caractéristique se firent entendre dans la vaste pièce avant que le silence, oppressant et chargé d'évidence ne l'emplisse une nouvelle fois. Levi ne bougea toujours pas, restant de dos au gamin dont la présence se devinait derrière lui.

« Ainsi donc Eren Jaeger possède une paire de couilles. Se moqua t-il alors en tournant légèrement la tête de côté.

- Vous saviez déjà que j'allais rester... » Souffla le garçon pour toute réponse, la voix à peine audible.

Nouveau soupir sardonique. Evidemment qu'il savait. C'était aussi indiscutable que deux et deux font quatre. Mais, le gamin pouvait encore le surprendre outre mesure. Eren était peut-être aussi imprévisible que lui mais sur ce coup... Il n'y avait pas à discuter quant au vouloir évident de l'un et l'autre.

« Tu me veux, morveux. Tu me veux tellement que ça se lit sur ton visage. C'est écrit sur ton front « Je veux me taper mon supérieur ». »

Toujours immobile et imperturbable, Levi affirmait avec tellement de naturel et d'aisance dans la voix qu'il sentit l'embarras de la jeune recrue parvenir jusqu'à lui et son visage, rouge de honte, se révélait à nouveau face à ses yeux sans qu'il ait besoin de se retourner pour confirmer ses dires. Il l'avait déjà dit mais le répétait, Eren était transparent. Et ça l'amusait. Ça lui plaisait. Trop même. De son côté, le jeune titan était fébrile, au bord de l'explosion aussi bien mentale que physique. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. La présence, l'aura, les mots, le toucher qui lui manquait déjà atrocement … Absolument tout ce qui émanait du caporal-chef était en train de le rendre cinglé. Levi savait. Il était au courant de tout et lui balançait même l'évidence, honteuse et irrémédiable, dans la figure comme s'il annonçait une vérité militaire de premier ordre. Le fait étant que c'était une vérité oui... Et le jeune garçon n'avait absolument pas d'armes en sa possession pour nier tout ceci. C'était inutile et il songea que le simple fait de tenter de mentir effrontément allait être perçu comme un manque de respect de premier ordre. A ce stade, nier une telle chose revenait à se foutre ouvertement de la gueule du monde. Définitivement. Et il n'allait pas se foutre de la gueule de son supérieur, non. Il allait aller dans son sens car c'était la chose la plus honnête qu'il pourrait faire et dire qu'il ne le voulait pas était un odieux mensonge. Face à lui, le brun ne bougeait toujours pas, lui offrant la vue de son dos, immobile. Sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher outre mesure, ses yeux descendirent aussitôt se poser sur un point bien précis de son corps et il s'en mordit les lèvres avant de tourner aussitôt le visage, le rouge le gagnant à nouveau et la honte de penser qu'il aurait pu se faire prendre en train de regarder, sans vergogne, appréciateur même, la vue des fesses admirablement moulées dans le jean blanc, caché partiellement par le par-dessus noir propre à l'uniforme des soldats. Bordel.

« T'es pas discret, Eren. _Définitivement pas_. » Se moqua alors, une nouvelle fois le capitaine, l'enfonçant délibérément.

Et Eren craqua.

« Arrêtez ! »

On y était. Levi fit claquer sa langue et consentit enfin à bouger, se retournant lentement vers l'autre garçon chez qui la retenue semblait – enfin, putain – se faire la malle, au fil des secondes. Il l'avait dit, il le voulait hargneux, impulsif, quémandeur et sans barrières, aucunes.

« T'as un problème, merdeux ?

- ... Vous... Me perturbez ! Vous en êtes conscient... Vous en jouez et.. »

Intégralement. Eren se perdait un peu plus. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il se perde intégralement, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. Merde.

« Je suis conscient que t'es putain de long à la détente. Tu me fais chier Eren, et si la provocation commence enfin à t'enlever ce balai que t'as dans le cul, alors je vais continuer sur ma lanc... Mpfh ! »

Bingo.

Bingo.

Bingo.

La bombe explosa enfin, salvatrice, allumant un bûcher de plaisir dans le corps de l'un comme l'autre. Levi songea alors avec une satisfaction exemplaire et transcendante que les festivités allaient enfin pouvoir commencer, en bonne et due forme, tandis que les lèvres du morveux s'étaient écrasées avec brusquerie contre les siennes et qu'il se retrouvaient à son tour poussé férocement contre la rangée de livre derrière lui. Il aurait tout le loisir de réprimander le gamin pour avoir oser utiliser la force sur lui, ensuite. Oh oui, c'était un détail. Eren gémissait impitoyablement dans sa bouche et ses mains, tremblantes, étaient venues se poser sur ses hanches. Comme seule réponse, le caporal glissa avec appétit ses mains contre ses fesses, collant d'autant plus son corps au sien alors que dans le même temps, les langues avides livraient un combat de tous les diables. Eren avait le goût de l'interdit. Ce goût unique et excitant qui le caractérisait ainsi que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Piquant. Entêtant. Interdit. Excitant. Le gamin était un peu maladroit mais ce simple fait renforça le feu s'étant installé dans le creux de ses reins alors qu'il collait son bassin tendu contre le sien, lui faisant étouffer un nouveau gémissement de bien-être. Il allait tout lui apprendre, pas de soucis. Aucun problème. Jaeger allait devenir aussi expérimenté dans le domaine qu'il lui décernerait une médaille. Le gamin allait le combler. Le gamin allait crier de plaisir et en redemanderait. C'était le deal.

C'était la faute de la binoclarde. Qu'on se le dise, Hanji Zoe était un génie. Incontestablement.

****A suivre...****


	4. Chapter 4

****Titre :**** Putain de binoclarde

****Pairing :**** Levi x Eren

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****UR, Romance, Humour

****Disclaimer : ****Personnages à Hajime Isayama. Mise en scène, tournures et situation d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

****Note :**** Hello,

Je me dépêche, je profite de ma pause pour poster la suite ! Je n'ai pas eu ni pris le temps de la poster avant... T_T Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour ce retard infâme... Enfin si, un peu. La vie, toussa. Veuillez me pardonner, j'espère que vous serez toujours présentes à la lecture de ce quatrième et dernier chapitre. C'est bel et bien le dernier, oui XD Un chapitre lemon, haut les coeurs ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'ai réussi à retranscrire l'un comme l'autre ( Levi et Eren, donc ) comme il fallait. Je pense réellement que j'aurai pu faire mieux mais que voulez-vous... Je laisse ainsi. Peut-être que si j'ai des idées, je pourrais en faire une petite suite - en incluant à nouveau Hanji justement - mais vraiment, tout ceci est hypothétique. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ;) petit epilogue ou pas petit épilogue ?

Concernant les reviews, je vais vous répondre rapidement à chacune :

**alonia :** Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, je suis ravie que ce troisième chapitre t'aies plu. Trop de tension sexuelle entre eux... XD J'espère que le dernier chapitre te plaira également !

**oli-chan :** Merci ! Un polaroid, c'est cool :) J'ai eu quelques DVDs et surtout une machine à coudre, joie ! Je suis ravie que la fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre en fera autant, bisous.

**Chazu :** Loin de moi l'idée d'être une sadique... ! C'est vrai en plus, XD Si c'est le cas, c'est involontaire, je le jure ! Merci beaucoup encorepour ta review.

**Mac :** Levi dominant, pas dominant ? C'était évident, il me semble :) Si tu as encore des doutes, tu n'en auras plus... XD

**Maneki** : Merchi ! Désolée, on perd le côté drôle et burlesque ici mais ... ça n'en reste pas moins croustillant, j'espère :)

**Hinanoyuki :** Lemon's here, be careful ! Merci encore ^^

**Hitsuoka :** Plus qu'une réussite, je ne sais pas... Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu :'( j'espère que tout ceci te plaira !

**Akatsuki Akisa :** Merci beaucoup ^_^ Oula non, pas dix chapitres... J'ai encore plein de fictions sur lesquelles bosser, xD Si je me lance dans un nouveau gros projet, je vais plus avoir le courage de rien faire... Ce petit début sur le fandom SnK était une mise en bouche, dirons-nous. Si j'ai d'autres idées d'OS etc, je reviendrais un jour prochain !

**LottiettolrahC :** Ton pseudo... Est... Infâme... XD J'ai du m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de l'écrire correctement et encore, je crois même que j'ai du oublier une lettre. C'est... C'est... C'est... C'est... C'est... Cool, j'espère ? XD

**MouMou013 :** Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses reviews, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies passé un agréable moment à la lecture ! J'espère que cela continuera avec ce dernier chapitre. Mes amitiés.

**Neechu :** Wahou, je ne pensais pas avoir autant fait mouche... C'est adorable, merci beaucoup ! T_T Je prie pour que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant.

Voici voici. Des réponses brèves, j'en suis désolée mais elles viennent du plus profond de mon petit coeur. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt, qui sait ? :)

**PS :** désolée encore pour les fautes restantes.

****-x-x-****

« Nhhm ! Nh- »

Levi esquissa un sourire intérieur face au gémissement de surprise qui s'échoua entre ses lèvres, contre sa langue ainsi que contre celle du gamin qu'il continuait sagement de malmener sans douceur. Urgence et avidité. Sa dernière entrevue avec la bouche du morveux lui semblait dater non pas de malheureux jours mais de foutus mois. Des putains de mois. Foutre la langue timide et encore quelque peu réservée dans ses derniers retranchements était devenu son nouveau but. Du moins dans l'immédiat... Puisque celui-ci changerait rapidement, à mesure que tout ceci continuerait. Et ça allait continuait. La situation battait son plein. La langue du gamin était à sa place : contre la sienne. Définitivement. Ce goût interdit et exaltant. Cette sensation capiteuse et enivrante. Levi poussa brusquement son entrejambe contre la sienne, s'y frottant avec empressement. La finalité était claire, il allait lui faire sa fête. Intégralement et efficacement. Ils étaient seuls. Bordel enfin. Ils étaient isolés, dans la pièce la plus dégueulasse du château mais qu'importe... Eren était bouillant. Le corps du gamin était chaud et quémandeur contre le sien, il pouvait le sentir. Le caporal jura intérieurement une nouvelle fois en sentant le bas-ventre tendu au maximum discernable derrière la prison textile du pantalon blanc d'uniforme se presser impitoyablement contre le sien donc, au même stade si ce n'est pire. Jaeger était excité au possible et d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, non sans une once de délectation, Jaeger semblait également avoir été gâté par la nature de ce côté là. Intéressant. Oh, oui. Ses mains se pressèrent un peu plus contre les fesses de la jeune recrue et il recommença, avec un plaisir indicible, sa lente et grisante torture, pinçant au passage la peau et récoltant un soupir plaintif nuancé par la voix basse, rauque et implorante. Eren avait une voix sexy. Son timbre d'adolescent encore en pleine croissance semblait s'être fait la malle, troquant les sonorités caractéristiques contre un enchainement de notes toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres. Basses, sourdes et empruntes de désir. Levi le savait. Il savait que le merdeux et son comportement de sucrerie notoire prête à se faire dévorer allait finir par lui faire perdre les pédales. Il allait devenir fou. Putain. Il ne fallait pas brusquer le jeune homme mais... Levi se retint de jurer à voix haute ; il avait envie de le retourner, de lui abaisser son pantalon et de le prendre sans douceur contre cette étagère bancale et merdique. La folie l'entourait déjà, il entendait le martèlement imaginaire de leurs peaux alors qu'il s'enfoncerait sans vergognes entre les chairs de la jeune recrue dont les halètements emplirait la pièce, se répercutant en un écho luxurieux à travers le couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte. N'importe qui pourrait les entendre et le caporal se surprit à penser qu'il n'en aurait strictement rien à foutre. Il allait faire crier de plaisir ce putain de morveux et le rendre dépendant à son corps. Eren était à lui. Eren ne voudrait que lui. Eren ne jouirait que par lui. Le monde d'Eren Jaeger s'appelerait Levi Ackerman.

Un nouveau gémissement implorant s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune recrue et le caporal mit fin à l'échange, prenant soin de venir mordre la lèvre inférieure gonflée d'envie et rougie de honte. Un mince filet de salive les reliaient encore puis disparut tout aussi rapidement à mesure que le caporal reculait légèrement la tête, posant ses yeux inquisiteurs et plissés d'évidence vers son vis-à-vis. La vision qui s'imposa à son esprit lui fit une nouvelle fois perdre les pédales et sa respiration se fit plus sifflante, conséquence direct de l'aura d'indécence qui émanait du jeune soldat. Son visage était rouge, une perle de sueur coupable dévalait sa tempe et sa bouche toujours entre-ouverte laissait échapper une respiration difficile et saccadée. Merde. Ce merdeux était le plus gigantesque appel au viol qui lui était donné de voir. Et il n'y en avait pas eu énormément. Levi avait déjà assouvi quelques envies avec des hommes, mais aussi des femmes. Majoritairement durant sa jeunesse. Quelques rapports consentants pour répondre à un besoin. Ni plus ni moins. Eren Jaeger était le premier a le mettre dans cet état. Le premier a réveiller ses instincts les plus bas et primaires. Le seul avec qui il consentirait à recommencer. Et des autres – nombreuses – fois, il y en aurait. Encore et encore. Inlassablement.

De son côté, le jeune titan rouvrit lentement et difficilement les yeux puis ses orbes vertes se posèrent prudemment sur le faciès de son supérieur. Il déglutit en silence – du moins il l'espérait – quand son regard accrocha l'orage présent dans les pupilles de l'autre homme, dirigées directement sur lui et l'intégralité de son visage. Il se mordit la lèvre, précisément là où Levi l'avait mordu un peu plus tôt. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors que le capitaine haussait un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction. Cette aura... Tension impérieuse et presque animale qui émanait du capitaine des bataillons d'explorations. Levi l'observait avec l'évidence manifeste qu'il allait s'approprier les moindres recoins de son corps. Un frisson coupable longea à nouveau le jeune homme. Il adorait _ça._ Il adorait ce sentiment d'appartenance qui semblait le lier, de façon incongrue, au plus âgé.La situation l'excitait incroyablement et son bas-ventre s'imposa à lui une nouvelle fois comme une réponse directe à son ressenti. Il sentait le sexe gorgé d'envie de son capitaine contre le sien, à travers les tissus de leurs pantalons respectifs et dans une tentative – inutile -, il entreprit de s'éloigner quelque peu. Mauvaise idée. Le caporal-chef fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de le plaquer à nouveau contre son propre corps. Les bassins se soudèrent lourdement alors que Levi portait sa bouche contre son oreille, frottant brutalement ,une nouvelle fois, leur deux membres tendus.

« T'as déjà fait ça avant ou c'est la première fois, gamin ?

- Je... Non ! Je n'ai jamais.. Tout çaAh- » Bégaya ce dernier en étouffant un nouveau soupir de surprise alors qu'une main inquisitrice s'abattit contre sa fesse – la droite - , claquant avec évidence contre sa chair, rependant le bruit caractéristique dans la pièce.

Ainsi donc Jaeger était encore pur comme une couche de neige que personne n'aurait jamais foulé ? Parfait. Complètement et assurément. Et il ne pouvait en être autrement. Levi songea que si le morveux avait déjà offert son corps à quelqu'un, il aurait été capable de retrouver la personne et de la torturer. Quitte à devoir se répéter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Eren était à lui. Personne d'autre que lui ne poserait jamais ses doigts sales et orduriers sur lui. Foi du capitaine des bataillons d'explorations.

« Comment tu penses que ça va se passer, Eren ? » S'enquit-il à nouveau, un ton de voix joueur qui le surprit autant que son homologue. C'était bas et subtil mais néanmoins loin de ce que pouvait user l'homme austère en temps normal.

Et ça aussi, ça plaisait incroyablement à la jeune recrue. Le caporal-chef semblait s'amuser hautement sans pour autant tomber dans les effusions de comportement loin de ce qui le caractérisait. Un savant mélange. Une découverte plaisante.

« Je ne... Sais pas, caporal. AAH ! »

Clac. Nouvelle fessée.

« Mauvaise réponse. »

Le corps du jeune homme se pressa un peu plus contre son homologue dont le dos vint s'ancrer à nouveau contre l'étagère. Amusant. Les mains du morveux étaient restées en retrait depuis un – trop – long moment maintenant, songea le caporal. Il les prit et les dirigea aussitôt vers le point stratégique reliant leur deux corps. Eren émit un soupir d'excitation quand une de ses mains se retrouva alors sur la jonction de leur deux bassins tendus collés l'un à l'autre.

« Indice : ça se passe ici. »

Levi passa une langue mutine sur ses lèvres en avisant l'interrogation qui s'amorçait sur le visage de la jeune recrue. Un peu de peur aussi. Eren était fébrile contre son corps, oscillant entre son visage et l'évidence se profilant plus bas, sous leurs vêtements. Clairement débutant, donc, pensa le trentenaire avec une gourmandise certaine. Mais il l'avait dit, il ne ferait pas tout. Bordel, non. Eren allait prendre des initiatives. Eren allait agir. Eren allait apprendre.

« Oy... Depuis quand tu te mets à réfléchir aux choses, morveux ? Arrête de te prendre la tête et fais-le, ordonna t-il en frottant la main une fois de plus contre leurs sexes, avec insistance. Cesse de nous faire perdre notre temps et fais ce qu'il faut, putain. »

Un ordre. Le regard fiévreux et inquisiteur dirigé vers lui firent redoubler l'afflux de sang dans son coeur et plus bas. Eren savait ou plutôt il comprit : il devait agir. Levi exigeait de lui qu'il y mette du sien. Le plus âgé devait pertinemment savoir qu'il était novice dans le domaine ; le moindre de ses faits et gestes quasi inexistants depuis presque dix longues minutes était une preuve évidente à son manque d'expérience. Que faire ? Par où commencer ? Non... Il savait où commencer mais... Oserait-il balayer sa réticence et sa gêne pour qu'enfin ils puissent passer aux choses sérieuses ? Merde, la honte de ne rien connaître à ce genre de chose le submergeait complètement et d'autant plus que la personne en face n'était pas n'importe qui. Le caporal-chef Levi cultivait deux statuts : celui de le perturber assurément et définitivement et celui de lui plaire et de l'exciter au plus haut point.

« Caporal, je... Ne-

- Je m'en cogne, Eren. Si la lopette inutile ici présente fait pas place au stupide gamin impulsif, braillard et incontrôlable, je vais me tirer. Et tu sais quoi ? Fit-il, la voix basse, un murmure à l'appui contre l'oreille aux aguets. J'ai pas envie de me tirer. »

Jaeger se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre. Son corps était au bord de l'implosion, aussi bien mentale que physique. Levi était trop aguicheur pour son propre bien. Trop tentant. La luxure émanait de chacune de ses paroles. Sa respiration se fit plus erratique encore et son coeur entreprit une nouvelle fois une cadence infernale à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.

Bordel. De. Merde.

Il écrasa à nouveau brutalement sa bouche contre celle de son supérieur et sa main,nullement en reste, plus bas, entreprit de défaire le bouton du pantalon d'uniforme et d'en abaisser la braguette. Levi le voulait de la sorte ? Parfait. Il obéirait à son supérieur.

Le plus âgé laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir contre la langue qui s'enroulait maladroitement autour de la sienne; On y était, enfin. Eren ouvrit tout aussi gauchement son pantalon et sa main, fébrile, vint se poser sur le renflement manifeste de son sous-vêtement. Il apposa lentement sa main contre, soupirant entre ses lèvres en découvrant un peu plus l'étendue du désir se profilant de manière gourmande contre ses doigts. Levi était excité. Pour lui et par lui. Levi le voulait. Cette information coula en lui avec une telle félicité qu'il sentit ses dernières barrières, réticences devenues inutiles à ce stade, se faire la malle. Depuis le début, il le voulait. Depuis trop longtemps maintenant, il rêvait de faire ce genres de choses avec son supérieur. Depuis trop longtemps, la simple silhouette du caporal, entre-aperçue entre deux couloirs, suffisait à faire réagir son corps. Son coeur aussi, d'ailleurs mais ça...

« J'aime mieux ça. » Commenta alors le plus âgé, l'ombre d'un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

Putain, oui. Eren le touchait de manière décousue et malhabile mais indubitablement, le plaisir montait lentement à mesure que les doigts s'activaient sur son membre par dessus le tissu. Puis enfin, le gamin, un soupir d'envie à l'appui, le découvrit à l'air libre. Jaeger se mordit brutalement et une nouvelle fois la lèvre en avisant le sexe gorgé d'envie s'imposer à lui avec évidence et une fierté manifeste. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des attributs masculins autre que les siens et c'était assurément la première fois également qu'il avait autant envie de lui faire subir les premiers outrages. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais indéniablement la pensée que son supérieur était bien fourni le traversa honteusement. Pas de doutes, il y prendrait manifestement plus de plaisir que jamais... La main baladeuse du caporal était toujours échouée contre sa fesse – la droite encore- , prenant un plaisir indicible à la malmener tandis que l'autre s'attelait désormais à venir ouvrir son propre pantalon dont la forme constituait un aveux à lui tout seul. Il releva subitement les yeux vers son homologue et accusa une fois encore le regard orageux, plissé et chargé d'envie dirigé vers lui. Levi le fixait avec l'assurance que la suite allait être ô combien plaisante pour tous les deux, sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte et un frisson supplémentaire le parcourut intégralement quand ses yeux s'ancrèrent sur la langue qu'il s'évertua à passer contre ses lèvres de façon purement criminelle. Levi ne faisait rien outre mesure mais Levi parvenait quand même à le chauffer ostensiblement de manière subtile et visiblement réfléchie. Il était passé maître dans l'art ; assurément plus rien à apprendre dans le domaine. La Folie le faucha alors une nouvelle fois, impitoyable, quand un soupir rauque et sourd franchit la bouche de son supérieur qui, à ce stade, ne prenait même plus la peine de réprimer quoi que ce soit.

« Hum. Je vois que les nombreuses entrevues solitaires avec ta main droite t'ont donné quelques compétences en la matière... Joli coup de poignet. »

Rougissement de honte. Une énième moquerie. Encore. Toujours. Mais formulée de telle sorte à ce qu'elle soit le plus efficace des aphrodisiaques. Bordel, Levi était le pire des incubes qui soit. Tout, absolument tout en lui faisait partir son corps au quart de tour. Son aura d'indécence animale subtilement dosée, ses piques incessantes et gratuites, son regard qui voulait tout et ses gestes qui n'offraient que trop peu. Puis soudain, tout ceci s'accelera brusquement. Le capitaine libéra également le sexe de la jeune recrue et colla aussitôt les deux colonnes de chair ensemble, écrasant une nouvelle fois le corps de son vis-à-vis contre le sien ; Il plaqua la main du gamin contre leurs peaux échaudées et amorça un lent et grisant mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en continuant de le fixer, s'abreuvant de chacune des expressions qui passaient sur son visage. Le plaisir devenait trop brut. Trop incisif. Eren sentit la chaleur caractéristique et salvatrice de l'orgasme prendre doucement place dans le creux de ses reins.

« Haa...

- Hey gamin... A qui tu penses quand tu te touches comme ça ? »

Nouvel élan de honte visible sur les joues de la jeune recrue alors qu'evidemment l'image de son supérieur s'imposait à lui comme la seule et unique réponse. Levi savait. Bordel de merde. Il affirmait, même. L'auteur de la question affichait lui-même la réponse. Indéniable. Levi avait apposé lui aussi sa main autour de la sienne, accompagnant le mouvement, leur prodiguant un surplus de bien-être supplémentaire. Oui, trois fois oui ! Il s'était plusieurs fois donné du plaisir en pensant à son capitaine et tout ceci lui semblait, aujourd'hui, la chose la plus cochonne et effrontée qu'il ait pu faire... D'autant plus face au principal concerné qui manifestement savait tout. Il était donc si transparent que ça ? Merde.

« CaporaAh-l... C'est – je vais v...

- Alors ?

- Mmmh... Aaah »

L'orgasme arrivait, puissant, dévastateur. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, laissant les sensations et l'apogée avenante opérer, Eren vint perdre son visage contre celui de l'autre homme, offrant la défilé de ses soupirs de plaisir directement contre son oreille. Levi en profita aussitôt pour venir mordre son cou en réponse au fait que pour lui aussi la délivrance était toute proche. Leurs deux sexes étaient humides et brulants l'un contre l'autre, coulissant entre leurs doigts avec fluidité et rythme. Le bruit manifeste des peaux que l'on frotte l'une contre l'autre emplissait la pièce et le capitaine songea alors que tout ceci n'était encore que le début ; un début prometteur. La suite allait être délicieuse. Putain, oui.

Tout s'enchaîna là aussi avec une rapidité déconcertante. Jaeger émit un cri de surprise quand soudainement, la douce torture s'arrêta et qu'il se retrouvait brusquement plaqué contre l'unique table trônant au centre de la pièce un peu plus loin. Face contre le bois poussiéreux, la jeune recrue tourna aussitôt la tête en sentant que ses bras étaient immobilisés dans son dos. La poigne de son supérieur contre ses mains se raffermit et il sentit alors une main aventureuse longer lentement sa colonne vertébrale, descendant doucement toujours plus bas. Un frisson grisant le parcourut alors et il tenta, pour la forme sans grande conviction, de se soustraire. Inutile.

« Tu m'as pas répondu, morveux. »

Une grimace d'inconfort prit place sur le visage de la jeune recrue. Son sexe lourd et tendu frottait contre la surface froide et râpeuse de la table, alimentant son plaisir de manière désagréable. Il voulait que les doigts de son supérieur le recouvrent à nouveau. Levi observait les différentes émotions qui prenaient place sur le profil de sa jolie proie puis ses yeux pivotèrent avec gourmandise vers le corps offert, la croupe en évidence face à son bassin tendu. Alimentant la torture, il avança de sorte à venir coller son membre contre les fesses du jeune homme. A gauche, il discernait le léger rougeoiement caractéristique de sa petite torture imposée plus tôt. Alléchant. Tant que la peau n'était pas entaillée, l'épiderme de Jaeger pouvait finalement garder des traces. Hum. Il abattit alors une nouvelle fois sa main contre la peau offerte, récoltant un gémissement plaintif mêlée au bruit plaisant qui emplit la pièce, de concert. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait droit de le marquer de la sorte. De son côté, Eren n'en pouvait plus. Son corps venait encore de se frotter douloureusement contre la surface de la table et son sexe était au bord de la rupture. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait jouir ! Merde. Visiblement, son supérieur allait encore s'amuser un peu avec lui et cette idée était aussi plaisante qu'infâme pour son corps qui demandait grâce. Il voulait Levi. Que Levi fasse quelque chose. Que Levi le libère. Qu'il lui fasse absolument tout ce qu'il voulait mais qu'il le libère de la tension douloureuse qui lui vrillait le bas-ventre.

« Caporal.. S'il vous plait... Je »

Le plus âgé s'abaissa alors, venant coller son torse contre son dos, incrustant un peu plus son sexe contre lui.

« Une réponse et je m'occupe de toi, Eren. C'est donnant-donnant.

- Nnh... ! »

Le caporal fit alors bouger lentement son bassin contre lui, frottant son désir contre la peau rougie. Putain. Eren était tellement bandant que si ce merdeux ne consentait pas à lui répondre, il le baiserait quand même sans aucune douceur. La douceur ou la manière forte, l'un comme l'autre lui allait mais pour le bien-être du morveux, ce dernier avait plutôt intérêt à choisir l'option la plus sage.

« Réponds et je serai doux. Le cas échéant, je serai impitoyable. Je te baiserai tellement fort que tu sombreras dans l'inconscience. »

Un nouveau frisson de peur et d'excitation mêlées traversa le jeune homme. Merde, Levi ne lui laissait aucun répit. Et le pire... le pire... C'est qu'il se surprit à adorer ça. Tout ceci confirmait donc son statut de masochiste notoire. Il était parfaitement conscient que son supérieur allait être impitoyable comme cette fois là, lors de son audience. Et putain de merde, ça l'excitait honteusement. De toute évidence, répondre à la question était devenu purement inutile à ce stade puisque Levi avait tout deviné et que tout ce cirque avait pour unique but d'assouvir ses désirs de soumission. Alimenter son égo et l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Levi aimait avoir le contrôle. Levi le rendait dingue.

« Baisez-moi. »

Ses propres paroles sonnèrent comme un glas à ses oreilles et il lui sembla qu'elles résonnèrent comme un écho gigantesque dans l'immense salle dont le silence s'abattit à nouveau platement, moins d'une infâme seconde plus tard. Le calme avant la tempête, assurément. Le caporal avait écarquillé les yeux ; il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt et de pousser un profond juron. Bordel. Bordel. Bordel.

« Putain de merdeux ! »

Il empoigna les cheveux de la recrue et amena son visage contre le sien avant de plaquer sans douceur sa langue contre la sienne, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents. Eren le petit cancre n'en faisait encore une fois qu'à sa tête et enfin... Enfin, il le retrouvait comme il le voulait. Désobéissant, indiscipliné et téméraire. Une flèche d'excitation pure le traversa de part en part. Soit Eren était fou, soit il avait compris son manège et le caporal songea que c'était probablement un peu des deux. Il inclina d'avantage la pression de sa main contre ses cheveux et approfondit alors l'échange, poussant la langue adverse dans ses derniers retranchements, récoltant un halètement suggestif entre leurs deux bouches soudées durement l'une à l'autre. Son autre main délaissa les membres qu'elle tenait encore et aussitôt, il fit voyager ses doigts vers les fesses de son homologue. Sale gamin salvateur et insolent. Il aurait quand même droit à un traitement de faveur parce que Levi avait des projets futurs le concernant : ceux de recommencer encore et encore. Eren deviendrait son amant et ils pêcheraient ensemble jusqu'au point de non retour. Jaeger glapit à nouveau contre ses lèvres alors qu'il entrait lentement et profondément un premier doigt en lui, opérant un travail de préparation qui prit bientôt un rythme supplémentaire. Le corps du jeune homme répondait plus que favorablement et il en profita pour entrer deux doigts de plus, le préparant comme il se devait à sa visite prochaine.

« MmhaaAh !

- Putain Eren, je vais te prendre contre cette foutue table et tu vas crier pour moi ! »

On y était. Levi perdait lui aussi les pédales songea le jeune homme avec une euphorie dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable vu le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient. La guerre. Humains contre Titans. Et présentement, rien absolument rien ne parviendrait à entacher son accès de bien-être alors que son supérieur pour qui il fantasmait depuis des lustres était a deux doigts de se lier à lui de la plus basse et primaire des façon qui soit. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ce moment présent que l'union de leurs deux corps et la vision de leur plaisir.

Levi ancra ses lèvres contre l'oreille de la jeune recrue et expira pleinement son souffle de plaisir alors qu'il retirait ses doigts et plaçait son sexe face à son intimité. Le jeune homme serra les dents en sentant le sexe épais écarter ses chairs lentement. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, Levi usait d'une douceur plus que bienvenue et il vint frotter sa joue contre le profil de l'autre homme qui continuait de soupirer d'aise contre lui à mesure qu'il que ses chairs l'emplissaient doucement. De son côté, c'était comme il s'y attendait ; Eren était serré, chaud et l'entourait de la façon la plus divine qui soit. Plus de doutes là dessus, son corps était fait pour interagir avec le sien et ce alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à bouger. Jaeger était bon. Bordel. Une dernière poussée et il entrait enfin totalement dans le corps de son amant, venant souder son bassin contre ses fesses.

« Cap-

- Mh. Mon prénom, ordonna t-il, venant mordiller la lèvre offerte.

- L-Levi... Bougez, nh »

Le capitaine ne se fit pas prier. Il quitta à regret la bouche tentante et ancra fermement ses mains contre les hanches de la jeune recrue avant de se mettre à bouger lentement et profondément. Putain. Les sensations proférées contre son sexe étaient incroyables. Le morveux l'enserrait de part en part, pompant sur son sexe avec un plaisir indicible. Eren prit appui sur ses coudes alors que son supérieur amorçait une cadence supplémentaire, s'enterrant en lui avec rythme, ponctuant ses va-et-vient de coups de reins tantôt courts et vifs, tantôt longs et profonds. Jamais il n'aurait pensé prendre autant de plaisir de la sorte, c'était tellement bon ! Levi savait y faire à la perfection. Son supérieur savait comment s'occuper de son corps et appréhender le moindre de ses gestes. Aussi, sans surprise, il se mit à accompagner les mouvements et bientôt une vague de plaisir déferla en lui alors que son amant tapait un point stratégique à l'intérieur de lui; Une buée grisante prit place devant ses yeux à mesure que les mouvements gagnaient en ampleur. Il allait venir. Il avait besoin de jouir ! Dans une vaine tentative, toujours secoué par les coups de rein de l'autre homme, Eren tenta de venir prendre son sexe en main mais aussitôt, un « Tch » inquisiteur lui parvint aux oreilles et il se retrouva à nouveau prisonnier de la poigne de son supérieur, la joue à nouveau plaquée contre le bois.

« Tu veux jouir, Eren ?

- HaaAan ! S'il vous... P-plait »

Le caporal-chef se pencha alors une nouvelle fois, déplaçant les bras de la jeune recrue au dessus de sa tête tout en continuant de le besogner avec ardeur. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il faisait sa fête à Eren comme il se devait et ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, lui offrant une vision des plus affriolantes qui soit. Il s'en tiendrait à ça pour aujourd'hui mais nul doute que plus tard, il prendrait Jaeger dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables dans toutes les pièces de ce foutu château. Foi de Levi Ackerman.

Tout en maintenant ses bras d'une main, il fit courir son autre main sur le sexe douloureusement tendu de son amant et, de concert avec ses coups de reins redevenus vifs et impitoyables, il entreprit de le mener jusqu'au point de non retour. Eren gémissait bruyamment sous lui, scandant son prénom entre deux halètements désordonnés. Les sons étaient les plus érotiques qu'il ait pu entendre, putain. Un dernier coup de poignet efficace et le gamin se répandit entre ses doigts, poussant un râle de plaisir contre la table. Son visage était rouge et en sueur, et sa joue reposait lourdement contre la table alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. La vision fit pointer l'orgasme dans le bas-ventre du capitaine et il vint lui aussi, après quelques derniers va-et-vient libérateurs, s'enfonçant plus loin encore dans le corps de son amant.

Quelques minutes passèrent, dans un silence uniquement entrecoupé des respirations de l'un et l'autre. Levi rouvrit lentement les yeux, tombant sur le profil d'imbécile heureux du jeune titan qui arborait un sourire béat complètement niais. Il se retira et Eren grimaça alors en sentant le fruit de sa jouissance s'écouler le long de ses cuisses. Il était loin. Bordel. Loin. Loin. Loin. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier le major Zoé pour lui avoir demandé de venir ici en même temps que son caporal... Oui, Eren restait un ignorant en toutes circonstances. Il tenta de se relever lourdement mais c'était sans compter un corps puissant qui se pressa à nouveau contre lui, accompagné des mains baladeuses qu'il connaissait désormais allégrement.

« Bon gamin... Prochaine leçon : ce soir. Lieu : ma chambre. Si t'oublie, t'es mort. Compris ? » Susurra t-il, une voix de miel à l'appui. Et apporte ses documents à Hanji sinon elle va me faire chier tout le restant de ma vie.

Un bruit de vêtement qu'on réajuste et quelques pas plus tard ; Jaeger entendit la porte s'ouvrir lourdement alors qu'il se retrouvait assurément seul dans l'immense pièce. Oh mon dieu. Tout ceci venait réellement de se dérouler. Il lui semblait qu'il rêvait encore tandis qu'il sentait toujours la peau de son caporal contre la sienne, son sexe à l'intérieur de lui... Ahem. Il secoua la tête, rouge de honte et d'excitation revenue en trombe, puis se rhabilla rapidement. Comment était-ce possible de songer une seconde aux documents du major alors que toutes, absolument toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers la soirée – et la nuit - qui s'annonçait comme étant la meilleure qu'il passerait probablement dans ce château ? Bordel. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, ses pensées s'éparpillant à l'extrême une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il trébuchait, se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'intégralité de ses recherches encore éparpillées sagement au sol. Grotesque. Toujours.

Hanji Zoé était peut-être un génie mais une chose était sûre... Eren Jaeger n'avait pas fini d'enchainer conneries sur conneries... Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais en ce bas-monde.

**FIN **


End file.
